Tainted Love
by Phoenix-RKO
Summary: Sequel to Frist Lady of Evolution It's been almost 4 months since Alicia has been out of action, new faces, new plans, things are going to change, What is Paul's master plan? How will the plan effect Ali's and Randys relationship? Chap 22!
1. New Beginning

Tainted Love

Alicia pushes the double doors open with a huge smile on her face. He long red hair back in a ponytail and wearing her favorite black tank top and jeans. She walks down the hall, every one she passes they greeted her with a "Hey Ali, how you doing." She caught up with the girls Amy Dumas, Stacy Keibler and TrishStratus who were all excited to see her again. She made her way down the hall towards a particular locker room, she was more determined to see him than any one else, as it had been a very long time since she had seen him face to face. She turned a corner to see Ric Flair and Randy Orton talk quite loudly

"Ric he's driving me Insane! Paul cannot be serious about him. Please tell me he's kidding Ric," Randy said quite angry

"I have no Idea what he's thinking Randy, and if I did I'd let you know" Ric said calmly

Randy in pure frustration kicked a pile of cardboard boxes and they toppled to the ground

"Hey!Now what had them boxes ever done to you?" Ali said as she walked up behind Randy. He turned around his eyes that were full of rage seemed to cool down when he saw Alicia standing there, his jaw dropped and eyes widened a smile grew on his slightly redden face.

"Ali?" he said in a quiet whisper

"Baby girl!" Ric ran over to her and threw his arms around her

"Hey Ric. Randy" she said with a huge smile on her face, Ric let go of her and Randy put his arms around her picked her up and held her tight "I can't believe it" he said in shock still holding her in the air.

"I'm not cleared from the doctors till next week," She said as Randy placed her gently on the ground.

"It doesn't matter, you're here" Randy smiled

Ric, Ali, and Randy made there way down the hall towards Evolutions locker room

"so what's been going on while I've been away" Ali asked

Randy and Ric both stopped and stared at each other "You haven't heard?" Ric said in a hushed voice.

Ali shook her head "heard about what?"

"Well while you were gone Paul though that we would need a temporary Evolution member till you returned" Randy said

"Who is it?"

"You won't believe us even if we told you," Ric added

They carried on walking down the hall "Who is it?" Ali repeated

They stopped out side Evolutions locker room door Randy pushed it open. There inside the vast elegant locker room, was a man with curly brown hair, white and red sports jacket (inside out) blue latex trunks, red wrestling boots, and he was running around making noises like an airplane.

"Ali, this is Eugene our new Evolution member," Randy said in a cold voice

Ali's jaw dropped at the sight of him, Eugene stopped running at the sound of his name

"Hi Ric. Hi Randy" he said waving excitedly "Who… who's this" he asked looking at Ali up and down

"Eugene this is Alicia you remember Alicia don't you, she's Phoenix?"

"Hi Phoenix, your really pretty" he said biting his thumb

"Umm… thanks" Ali said unimpressed at the new Evolution member.

"He's Bischoff's nephew," Randy told her as the three of the sat down on the sofa watching him run about the locker room

"But… Why?" Ali said still unsure of what to make of him

Ric shook his head and shrugged

The door to the locker room opened up again and in walked Dave Batista and Paul Levesque both walked into the room, Eugene ran up and hugged Paul

"Hey Eugene" he said patting him on the head

"Ali!" Dave yelled and he ran to her and threw his arms around her "How are you, your looking grate"

The 5 of them talked for ages about everything and anything. Dave, Paul and Ric all headed out the locker room for there match leavening Ali and Randy to baby sit Eugene

"…I spoke to Amy earlier, she seemed ok," Ali whispered to Randy so that Eugene could not hear

"Well on the out side she fine but the truth is her and Matt aren't going to grate, I can't see them together for very long, and besides I've see Amy and Adam hanging around together quite a lot recently" Randy whispered

Ali rolled her eyes and laughed, "You just can't resist a good piece of gossip can you  
Randy"

"What!" Randy smiled

After a moment of silence, Randy said, "I've missed you Ali"

She looked up at him "I've missed you to" she smiled and Randy put his arms around her and hugged her

"Randy?"

Randy let go of Ali to see Eugene with his Triple H action figure in his hand

"Will you play with me?" He asked timidly

"No Eugene" He replied bluntly

"What about your girlfriend, will she play with me?"

"She's not my girlfriend Eugene, and no she doesn't want to play with you"

Eugene looked sad and walked away with his head down

"I hope Paul knows what he's doing with him as I have had just about enough of him," Randy said as he looked at Ali who shrugged,

"I'msure he does" she said as she rested her head on Randy's shoulder. Randy smiled and put his arm around her. It was good to have her back.


	2. Old Times

The excited Eugene jumps into the back of the limo, followed by Dave, Ali, Randy, Ric, and finally Paul

"Where we going?" Eugene asked as he jumped up and down on the seat like an excited 6 year old.

"You'll see Eugene, you'll see" Paul told him with a satisfying grim on his face.

As the limo drove on passed the different hotels and restaurants Randy was starting to get worried

"Paul can't be seriously thinking about taking him to the club with us? Just think, what kind of image he'll put across to all the girls," He whispered to Ali, who was staring out the window

"I don't think he's coming with us" she said sounding quite awe struck. Randy looked out the window to see the bright lights.

Eugene squealed with excitement, as she scrambled over every on sitting in the limo to get out, he kicks the limo door open and runs screaming and squealing down the parking lot to the large double doors

"Chucky Cheese?" Ric said sounding quite pissed off

"Chucky Cheese?" Dave repeated

"And one of us has got to go with him; we can't leave him on his own" Paul said

"I Vote Dave" Randy jumped in

"Me to" Ali added

"Me three" Ric also added

"Sorry Dave 3 against 1" Paul said smirking

Dave scowled at all of them "I hate you guys" and he stormed out the limo and slammed the door behind him

"Poor Dave" Ali said sounding concerned

"He'll be fine" Paul reassured her "Know who's up for some partying?" Paul said smiling, and the limo started up again leaving Dave and Eugene behind.

The night flew by, the loud music rang in Randy's ears the smoke made him choke and the bright flashing lights were hurting his eyes, he was having a grate time as he down another drink that Ali had put in front of him. Next to him a beautiful blond bombshell, in a tight slinky bright red cocktail dress, with a lovely smile, she ran her fingers through Randy's hair and giggled, he glanced over at Paul and Ric who both seemed to have women like him surrounding them. He looked at the bar to see Ali smiling and bating her eyelids at some guy with blond hair slicked back and in a brown leather jacket. Randy could not take his eyes of them

"What's the matter poodle?" The blond asked in an un-natural high squeaky voice,

"Nothing" Randy replied, "I'll be right back," he said getting up and walking over to the bar where the two were standing just close enough so he could eavesdrop on there conversation.

"…I travel a lot" Alicia told him "I'm a wrestler, what about you James? What do you do?"

"I do this and that," He said in a strong southern accent "I do what I need to do. So a wrestler huh? That must be a pretty exciting job" he smirked

"Yeah it is" she smiled and batted her eyelids

"How come you aint beating up no one tonight"

"It's my night off" she said sipping her drink

"Maybe you could come back to mine and teach me a few moves," he said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close

"In your dream" Ali said and she walked away, but James grabbed her by the arm

"That wasn't an offer sweet cheeks,"

"Let go of me," Ali told him

Randy made his advance on the two of them "Hey! The lady said let go" walking up behind him

"Why don't you but out boy, this is between me and the lady got a problem with that?" he said letting go of Ali's arm

"Yeah I do" and Randy said getting in his face, James slapped him across the face, Randy went to make his advance on him but Ali held him back

"He's not worth it"

"That's right hide behind your little girlfriend, catch you later mamacita" he winked at Ali and walked out the club.

Hours later Randy and Ali both stumbled drunk out of the nightclubs main doors both giggling, followed by Ric and Paul who both had women, the limo driver opened the doors for them and they scrambled in. they had been driving for what seemed like hours and even before they reached the hotel, Randy had fallen asleep and his head was resting on Ali's shoulder, Ali looked down at him and kissed him lightly on the forehead and rested her head on top of Randy's and she to fell asleep. Paul took one glance at them and wrinkled his nose in disgust.


	3. It Must Be Love

Ali starts to run through the forest with him following, anger and hatred in his eyes, when she comes to a clearing and Randy's standing there, with his arms out stretched smiling, she runs to him and throws his arms around him,

"I'll never let you go," he whispered in her ear

When she feels Randy's body go heavy, she lets go of him and he falls to the ground holding his stomach, he moves his hand and blood pours out of him, his face looking pale

"Randy" she squeaks as tears stream down her eyes, she hold him in her arms and kisses him on the lips. His head lolls to one side, and has stopped breathing, there standing above them, the cold black piercing eyes of Mike, laughing and a knife raised above his head. He brought it down aiming for her chest.

Ali woke in a blind panic; a cold sweat ran down her forehead she rubbed her eyes, and wiped the sweat from her forehead, her dream felt so real. She sighed, it was the forth time this week she had woke up in a cold sweat over this particular dream. She rolled over and looked at her clock. 6:45am she lay back down in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. The sun light shining on the closed curtains making the room dimly lit, Her head pounding and heart still racing, she felt awful, it had been a long while since she had woke up with a hangover and to have that dream as well just made everything a thousand times worse. It was not the being chased by Mike. It was the kiss. That one part of the dream confused Ali more than anything, she couldn't stop thinking about Randy, **_was this love?_** She thought_ **it can't be**_ she rolled onto her side to see Amy snoring, **_maybe it is,_** she though **_I can't get him out my head, I Think about him every day. But it's not meant to be like this he's my best friend. _** She rolled on her back and sat up in bed****and sighed, she looked at her clock, it was now 6:57, the alarm was due to go off at 7:00. She sat up in bed embracing her knees until the alarm went off.

"What. I'm up!" Amy bolted up right, the screeching of the alarm clock down Ali's ear made her jump "What time is it?" Amy asked rubbing her eyes,

"7" Ali said gloomily

Amy stumbled out of bed, and slumped her way into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Ali sat in the same spot, not moving, not saying a word just thinking. A smile grew on her face, **_why deny it? He's cute, and he'd do anything for you what's stopping you?... Paul _**her smile disappeared **_he really wouldn't like it if we started dating, _**She rested her head on her knees, with the look of disappointment on her face

"You ok?" she asked

"Huh?" Ali looked up, to see Amy watching her from the other side of the room, she had a towel wrapped around her neck, the bright light from the bathroom burnt her eyes

"You all right Ali?" she asked again

"Fine" she lied "Just waiting for the bathroom," she said getting to her feet and making her way passes Amy and into the bathroom. Like Amy, she shut the door behind her, she looked into the mirror, a pale looking girl with dark shadows under each eye stared back, her hair all our of place. Ali started to fill the sink up with water, she dipped her hands in and splashed her face, as the cold water hit her face she shiver, and got ready for the day ahead.

As Amy and Ali where putting the last of the luggage together, Ali not saying much at all

"What's wrong sweetie? You barely said 5 words all morning" Amy asked her

"I'm Fine" she lied

"Come on what's wrong, you know you can tell me" Amy said

Ali zipped up her suitcase and placed it on the floor and sat on the edge of her bed

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you will not tell anyone," she said in a low tone

Amy placed her bag on the floor and sat next to her "I promise"

Ali explained to her the dreams she had been having, where she was being chased and where she kissed Randy, and how it confused her.

"…Amy I think I love him" she said finally

Amy sat there silent for a moment "Well that's good isn't it?"

"You tell me" Ali answered "every time I think about him when I'm with him I'm happy, but it feels wrong, like I shouldn't be doing this, I tell myself he's just a friend and nothing more, but I… I don't know"

Amy put her arms around her; "Love does this to you," she told her "it fucks with your head so badly that you want to scream until your purple in the face, but baby trust me it will get better,"

"I hope your right," she said putting her arms around Amy

There was a knock that the door

"Hey Amy, Ali you girls ready we got to go" came the voice of Trish from the out side the door

"Be right there" Amy told her "don't worry about it everything will be fine" she whispered to Ali "and I wont tell them two or any other living soul"

Ali smiled "Thanks babe" they both got to there feet and with there belongings made there way out the hotel room down to the lobby, and off to the arena.


	4. For One Night Only

Randy sat in Evolution locker room, anger, and hatred building up inside him. He sat alone inside the vast room, muttering to him self, when the door opens and Dave and Ali come in both laughing Ali carrying loads of bags,

"Where the hell have you been?" He snapped at Ali

"Whoa Randy chill. Me and the girls went shopping,"

"What's up with you Orton?" Dave asked, "You seem a bit tetchy this evening."

"You haven't heard?" Randy asked

"Heard what" Ali asked as she dumped her bags on the sofa at the fair end of the room

"Bischoff's out of town tonight"

"So" Dave said shrugging

"Which means there's going to be a replacement GM for tonight"

"Who is it?" Ali asked as she pulled a new blouse out of one of her bags

"Eugene"

Ali dropped her blouse and Dave stared at Randy as jaw dropped

"Eugene!" they both said in unison

"Please tell me you're kidding me," Dave said

"This is a joke right" Ali added

Randy shook his head. Ali slumped on to the sofa and Dave just stood there not saying a word. Nobody spoke for a while until Ric Flair walked in cursing at the top of his lungs

"You herd then" Randy said to Ric

"What the hell is Bischoff thinking?" Flair said his rage at full max, kicking his suitcase across the room "he'll never guess what he's going to do"

"What?" the three of them asked

"He's signed me up to play musical chairs in that ring later on"

Dave, Randy, and Alicia all burst in to fit of laughter

"What!" Alicia laughed

"Musical Chairs. It's Not Funny!" Ric said his face turning red

"Yes it is Ric," Dave laughed

"Come on Ric man lighten up" Randy smiled and put his arm around his shoulder, he scowled

"When Paul's unleashes his plan it better be worth it" Ric muttered

"Plan? What Plan?" Alicia asked sounding confused

Ric shrugged "Paul's keeping it all top secret, and won't tell us till the time is right"

Randy and Alicia shot each other confusing glances but nodded and they got prepared for the night ahead.

Randy and Alicia waited behind the black curtain for Ric Flair to come back from the ring,

Ric threw the curtains open in a temper mumbling to himself

"How'd it go Ric?" Randy asked trying hard not to laugh

"Stupid Eugene, he puts me threw that hell and I don't even win, I want to talk to him," he said his face turning red,

"Cheer up Ric, it's all over now" Ali comforted him

The three of them walked down the hall towards Eugene's office, they turned a corner,

"What the hell" Randy exclaimed

There in front of them was a large yellow and red bouncy castle with a sign saying "Eugene's Office"

Ali stared at it in awe, then glanced over at Ric and Randy

"Eugene! Come Out Here! We need to talk" Ric shouted

Eugene poked his head out of the mesh safety guard "Hey Ric, Randy, Phoenix"

"Eugene we need to talk to you" Randy said

"Well you got to come in my office" He said with a smile, and poked his head back in

"I'm not going in there, Eugene just come out now" Randy said his voice raising

Eugene sulked out the castle, and slumped over to Randy

"That's better"

However, Eugene was not paying attention; he was starring at Alicia, but not at her face.

"Eugene!" Alicia screamed covering up

"I'm Sorry. You just have nice puppies, I want to play with them," he said going bashful

"What!" Ali squeaked,

Randy jumped in front of her his face turning red "You thinks that's funny do you huh!" he pushed Eugene

"Randy" Ric pulled him back

"That wasn't very nice Randy" Eugene said, "I'm putting you in a match against the number one contender for you title Edge!"

"What?" Randy screamed

"Now Go Away!" Eugene told the three of them and he ran back into his bouncy castle, Randy was dragged away by Ali and Ric, he was ready to fight him more than anyone else.


	5. For One Night Only Part II

Randy grumbled as he laced up his boots, he was irritated that he had to face the number one contender for his Intercontinental title tonight and in six days time at Vengeance.

"Stupid Eugene" he muttered under his breath

Ali lay across the sofa on the opposite side of the room reading her magazine; she licked her finger and flicked over the page.

"I'm going to kick his ass" Randy continued to mumble

Ali rolled her eyes "You still moaning about this match Randy?" she said shooting an unimpressed glance over at him

"It's not fair Ali, I have a match in six for my title, and if I'm not fighting fit I could lose my title"

"You wont" she sighed, and turned the page

"How do you know that? I could really hurt my self tonight," Randy asked

"But you wont, who said you have to win tonight's match? As long as you leave Vengeance the Intercontinental Champion, that's all that matters" she placed the magazine on the coffee table in between the two sofas, she sat up straight directly into Randy's blue sparkling eyes.

"you are not going to lose I promise you, tonight you will walk out this arena the winner and you will do the same at Vengeance, don't sweat it I know you can do this"

Randy smiled "Thanks Ali"

He got up and he hugged her, Ali felt her insides turn to butterflies, fluttering around inside her; she could not help but smile. Randy took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet, he put his arm around her shoulder and her arm went around his waist, and they both made there way down to ringside.

In the closing stages of the match Randy and Edge both hit hard, both men were tired. Edge set up Randy for his trademark move The Spear, when Alicia pulled Randy out the way and Edge hit the ref inadvertently hit the referee instead. Alicia stole Lillian Garcia's chair and slid it under the bottom rope for Randy's use. Edge got to his feet turned around and Randy smacked the chair over Edge's forehead, Edge landed on the mat in a crumpled heap, Randy smirked as he threw the chair to Ali to hide the evidence, Randy stood the ref up, who was still wobbling from the effects of the spear. Randy hooked his leg for the pin fall.

Evolution's music echoed around the arena to a chorus of boos; Ali slid into the ring and raised his arm in victory. He snatched his Intercontinental belt of the ref as Lillian announced him the winner, he sat on the middle rope to let Alicia through she jumped off the apron closely followed by Randy. They walked up the ramp to backstage to the chants of boos and you suck, they both smiled at each other and walked behind the black curtain.

"And once again The Legend Killer is victorious" Ali said with a smile on her face "and you doubted your self"

Randy smiled and turned slightly pink

Ali gasped, "Is the Legend Killer blushing," she laughed

"No it's just hot in here" he smirked "Now on to Vengeance"

The both laughed as the walked up the hall towards there locker room,

"Phoenix!" a voice called from behind. Ali and Randy both stopped to see the scruffy looking Eugene walking over to them

"You… you can't do that… that's wrong" he stuttered at them "At Vengeance if… if any one interferes in your m… match to help you Randy… you lose your title" he said angrily

"WHAT!" Randy screams, "You can't do that"

"I... I can do what I want, I'm the GM" he smiles and stairs at Ali, "your really pretty" he said going bashful and staring at the ground. Ali was quite scared at the comment and Randy could tell, was outraged.

"You stay the hell away from Alicia, you little freak, I don't care if you are the GM I'd still kick your ass, got it!"

He puts his arm around Alicia and theystormed off down the hall towards the locker room.


	6. Vengeance

"The chance of you fixing me up with any of you girls tonight Randy is gone, I got to walk out that curtain tonight with Eugene," Ric said in disgust, much to Randy's amusement.

It was the night of Vengeance. Alicia, Randy, Dave, and Ric all sat around in Evolutions locker room, Randy put his title belt over his shoulder

"Where the hell is Paul?" Ric asked, but just as Ric finished, Paul walked in with a bottle of water in hand and towel around his neck, the four Evolution members watched his every move as every one of them stood up out there seats; Paul looked at every single one of them

"…What?" Paul asked, but no one answered

"Fine I'll say it. Look man what is up with Eugene, ok last week I guess it worked in your favor with the whole you winning your match thing but you got to tell us what going on what's the deal with Eugene…"

"Hey man calm down, you are talking about a future tag team champ and his partner is standing right here," he said slapping Ric on the back

""Hey whoa, Paul we love you first and foremost we respect you, your our leader but the guys has got a screw missing. I don't want to walk out there with him tonight" Ric said calmly.

"Just fill us in man. I mean how the hell is Eugene going to help you beat Benoit tonight?" Dave asked quietly

"All right you guys want to know?"

"Yeah, please" Ali answered

"Ok well when the tine is right what were going to do is Eug… where is Eugene?"

Ric snorted, "Who care?"

"Seriously guys you can't just leave him" Paul said

"I all ready watched him, it was Dave's turn to watch him" Randy said

"What? I've been watching the guy all week; he's been driving me nuts…" Dave retaliated but an argument broke out between the two men

"Hey. All right, its not who was supposed to watch him its where is he. Was he here?" Paul asked

Randy shrugged

"I'll go find him them." Paul said pushing past Ric and heading back out the locker room door. Ali sat back on the sofa

"See you guys later I got my match now"

"Good luck Dave" Ali called

"It's your fault he's gone," Randy told him

"No Is Not!" Dave called as he walked out the locker room.

Ric, Paul, Alicia and Randy were all watching the closing moments of Dave's match where he picked up the victory over Chris Jericho, Randy smiled and high 5ed Ali

"That's what I'm talking about, right there" Paul said with a smile etched on his face

"But that's not the same as walking out with…" Ric broke off as the scruffy haired Eugene walked into the locker room and collapsed onto a sofa,

"I'm out of here," Randy said and he walked out the room with a huff with his title dragging behind him

"I'll get him," Ali said to Paul as she chased after him.

She pushed open the large locker room door to see Randy walking at an alarmingly quick pace away from her. She found it hard trying to keep up with him; she was almost at a running,

"Randy wait" she called, he stopped with his back to her. She walked in front of him and looked up in to his searing eyes, he face turning a slight shade of red and his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white,

"Sweetie calm down" Alicia said taking his hand

"I hate him Ali, I hate him more than anything in this world," he said through gritted teeth, "I can't even be in the same room as him"

"I know" Ali put her arms around him, her cool soft skin felt nice against his, the rage slowly drained from him and he put up his arms around her and held her close,

"I'm glad I got you to keep me level headed," he said with a smile

Ali let go of the embrace and smiled "you'd be a wreck with out me" she laughed

"I wouldn't be that bad"

Ali took the title from Randy's hand and placed it around his waist; he turned to face the wall where a full-length mirror hung. Randy examined himself in the reflection, he flexed his arm, and the muscle grew, he caressed the gold plate on his title. Ali walked over to the mirror, stood beside in and inspected Randy.

"Not bad, the original Lady Killer" Ali smirked

Randy laughed, "There's only one girl that I ever want to be with"

Ali gasped, "You mean the Lady Killer has been tamed? Who's the lucky girl?"

"She doesn't know yet" he said flexing his muscles again

"Randy has a crush" Ali mocked "come on spill it Orton, who is it?"

"You're like a child," Randy laughed

"Am Not!" she squeaked, "Tell me come on"

"No" Randy said still flexing in the mirror, Ali stood in Randy's way of the reflection

"Tell me"

"Tell you what?" Dave asked as he walked up behind Randy with a towel over his shoulder and water bottle in his hand

"Nothing" Randy lied

"Randy has a crush and won't tell us who she is, or maybe it's not a she… maybe it's a he"

"It's a she," Randy said confidently

"Well who is she?" Dave asked

"Is it Trish?" Ali asked

"Maybe Stacy?" Dave replied

"I got it; its Torrie Wilson isn't it"

"No, no and no, I'm not telling you guys so get off my back"

"If you tell us we can set you guys up," Dave said

"I don't want to be set up" Randy said walking back to the locker room. Dave and Ali both went on about this all night, but Randy wasn't going to say a word, as the girl he loved was standing right next to him.

"Come on Randy, don't be a big old meanie. Tell me" Ali asked as they made there way up to the tunnel leading to the ring,

"Look Ali I'm not going to tell you, you can ask me all you like, but your not going to get an answer out of me" He said as he made his way up the tunnel and leaving Ali at the entrance.

"Good Luck!" she called over the music, and Randy disappeared behind the black curtain.


	7. To Soon, To Late

1…2…3. The bell sounded and the referee raised Edge's hand in victory, as his music theme echoed across the arena as he handed the newly crowned Intercontinental champion the title belt. Ali, Dave and Ric stood in the locker room watching the TV monitor while Eugene played with his action figures in the corner, Ali gasped and covered her mouth with her hand "He lost" she whispered

"Oh man" Dave sat down on the sofa

"Dave lets get out of here" Ric said

"What? Where you two going?" Ali asked

"Well Randy is going to be pissed off, and upset and the last thing he wants is all of us hanging around here"

"Fine I'm coming to?"

"You can't, you're his best friend, if he's going to talk to any one, it's going to be you," Ric told her, and before Ali could say anything Dave and Ric scurried out the locker room. Ali sat on the sofa watching the door in suspense just waiting for it to open.

"Will Randy be mad?" asked a worried Eugene

Ali looked at him, he head down as shuffling his feet nervously

"He'll be very angry Eugene; I suggest you stay well out of his way ok go find Triple H yeah"

Eugene nodded and he skipped out the locker room with his action figures, Ali couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him, but that soon past as the door opened with force and an almighty bang that echoed around the locker room, Ali nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked to see a Randy Orton strolling in to the locker room, a towel around his neck, not even a glance to who was in there; Ali rose to her feet and followed the glum Evolution member.

"Randy hun… you ok?"

Randy pressed his forehead against the cold yellow wall it felt refreshing.

"Sorry that's a stupid question," Ali added

"Yeah it is" Randy answered quietly still staring blankly at the wall, a bead of sweat dripping from the end of his nose "it's not fair Ali, I did every thing to get that title, and no it's gone"

"Sweetie," she placed a hand on his shoulder "you still got your rematch clause. You'll get it back"

"Yeah sure" he said in a cold sarcastic tone, felt a tear roll down his check but he wiped it away before Ali noticed

"Hey look at me" Ali pulled Randy off the wall and stood him in front of her, he looked exhausted, breathing heavily, the sweat from his body glistened in the light, "You're the Legend Killer, your going to get that title back around your waist, even if it kills you. Besides you can do so much better than the Intercontinental title, think about it, the next title you could be going for could be The World Heavyweight Championship"

Randy laughed "yeah sure I could, come on Ali lets be realistic here"

"I'm serious; you would make the best World Champ in history, not to mention the youngest,"

"Randy Orton, the World Heavyweight Champion. Sounds pretty awesome" he smiled "But it will never happen."

"How do you know, I guarantee by Summer Slam you'll be World Heavyweight Champion" she was now also smiling

"You sure no how to cheer me up Ali"

"It's a gift; some people are born with it"

Randy smile grew, his baby blue eyes looking deeply into her emerald green eyes, she fluttered her eyelashes at him, Randy went to make an advance on her, when the door to the locker room opened slightly and Dave poked his head around the door

"Hey Ali can I have a word with you"

Ali nodded and walked out the locker room with Dave. Randy collapsed on the sofa, he was closer than ever this time, another missed opportunity at him and Ali's getting together, but he wasn't going to stop there he and Ali were going to be together by the end of the night, no matter what it takes.

Meanwhile out side the locker room Dave pulled Ali to the other side of the hallway, away form the locker room door

"How is he?" Dave asked

"He's ok" Ali answered with a smile

"What no shouting, screaming, hissy fits?"

"Nothing, he just accepted it"

"Ali I don't know what it is, but you got it girl, nobody can calm him down after he loses a match, takes at least 2/3 hours tops but you did it in under 5 minuets, I'm impressed"

Ali smiled even more, she linked arms with him, and they headed to the locker room. But before they even reached the door, La Resistance made there way towards them happy about there victory tonight, and not looking where they were heading, plowed straight into Dave and Alicia, luckily before she hit the floor Dave caught Ali in his arms,

"Hey Watch Where Your Going!" Dave shouted at them

They started to say things in French towards them, and stormed off, still speaking in French. Dave shook his head

"You ok Ali?" he asked her

"I got something in my eye" she blinked

"Let me look" Dave moved in to take a closer look

Back in the locker room Randy is now fully dressed and on a mission. To get Ali, he made his way to the door, pulled it open to see Dave and Ali standing there, Dave with his arms around her, to Randy it looked like Dave and Ali were kissing. He shut the door again, and leaned against it. He felt his heart sink to his stomach and shatter into thousands of pieces. He felt anger build up inside him, but he could not blame anyone, as he did not tell anyone. He was too late he walked over to the sofa and sat there his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees.

"You got an eyelash, hold still," Dave said and gently picking out the eyelash in her eye, the heard the door slam in front of them, Dave and Ali stared blankly at it.

"What was that?" Ali asked

Dave shrugged, "lets find out" Dave pushed open the door and Ali strolled in followed by Dave.


	8. A Night To Forget

Randy shot another drink down his throat as he sat at the bar in the loud nightclub, the music ringing in his ears and the smoke filling his lungs. And the Ladies of the night went about there business as usual. A tall blond woman wearing a tight black spandex corset and matching mini skirt with a purple feather bower wrapped around her neck walked up to Randy.

"You look like you could do with some cheering up hun," she said sitting next to him as she chewed a piece of gum noisily,

"Sorry doll, not in the mood for some cheap hookers right now" he said coldly not even looking up from his empty glass

"Suit your self" the woman handed him a card "Give me a call next time you're in town" she placed her hand on her hip and slinked away with out batting an eyelid.

He signaled to the bar tender to get him another drink, he took the empty shot glass away and refilled it. Alicia made her way over to him, pushing past people and collapsing in a drunken state on the bar stool next to him,

"Can I have another one of these please?" she asked as she shook an empty bottle in front of the bar tender, and hiccupped. He took away the empty bottle and brought another one to her along with Randy's drink,

"Thank you, put it an Evolutions tab, and here's a tip for you" she smiled handed the bar tender 10$, she winked and smiled, the bar tender walked off with a smile and shoved the 10$ into his pocket.

"And what's up with you Moody Bob Girl Pants?" she asked Randy

"Nothing" he muttered

"Yeah, Sweetie if you got a problem that's no reason to drown your self in booze. You can tell me, I though we could tell each other anything" she said leaning over and throwing her arms around him

"You really want to know Ali?" he said his voice slightly rose "I Lost my match, I lost my title, and I lost my girl all in the same god dammed night. So don't tell me that is not a reason to drink" He temper rising, Ali sat up

"I know things are bad Randy, you'll get your title back, and you can beat Edge some other time, and this girl sounds like a slut anyway" she said as she drank from the bottle, as she gulped down even more she started to lean backwards almost falling off the stool, She laughed hysterically

"I know," he muttered

"So don't beat your self up about it, come on lets go dance" She said pulling his arm

"I don't want to Ali," he said yanking his arm back

At that point Dave came over with his arms full of empty beer bottles and dumped them on the bar with a clatter

"Fine. Dave you'll dance with me wont you?" Ali asked skipping over to him

Dave smiled "I'd be offended if you didn't ask me"

She smiled and linked arms with Dave, swaying and occasionally stumbling as she pushed past people to get to the dance floor

"Are you drunk?" Dave asked her

Ali nodded as she stumbled for a third time "Just a tiny bit" she giggled, she stumbled for the fourth time right into Dave's arms, and they both laughed.

Meanwhile Randy was watching all of this from the comfort of his bar stool **_Look at them fooling about and in a public place to. I can't watch _**he thought to himself, and as he threw the last drink down his throat, he got up and left the club. He burst threw the front doors, he went from inhaling cigarette smoke and cheap perfume to gasping at the crisp cold night air, it hurt his lungs and he choked a little. The dimly lit streetlights filtered the road with light, the occasional store window lit up, and the neon sign above the doorway of the nightclub buzzed; he looked up and saw a giant blue flamingo. A cold breeze wrapped around him and he shivered, the street was deserted apart from the one limo parked outside the club awaiting to take the 5 Evolution members back to there hotel. He wrapped his jacket around him walked past the limo and out of sight.

Back in the club Ali and Dave are still dancing but Ali is becoming a little hard to handle. As she danced drunkenly to the music, hitting into people with out a care spilling her drink all over the place, Dave grabbed her by the arm

"I think its time we took you home" Dave told her in a stern voice

"I'm fine" she laughed and smiled, but the smile soon turned into a frown and she held her hand over her mouth "I'm goin' be sick" she pushed past Dave and ran to the bathroom, Dave laughed and pushed past the people to get to Paul and Ric. He sat next to them; he looked over at the bar to see Randy not sitting there

"Where'd Orton go?" he asked Paul

"He just left," Paul, told him "Where's Ali?"

"I'm here," she said in a shaky voice, she looked very pale

"I think we should take her home," Dave told the three of them

"No I want to stay" she wined like a spoilt little child

Dave walked over to her put her arm around his neck, supported her back, lifted her legs up, and carried her out of the club with little effort. He placed her in the limo but before Paul and Ric got in she whispered to Dave "Can you talk to Randy I'm worried about him"

Dave nodded as Paul and Ric climbed in.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Randy dragged his feet across the pristine hotel lobby; he was so tired all he wanted to do was go to bed, but unfortunately for Randy this wasn't the case. As he got ever closer to the elevator he caught a glimpse of his fellow Evolution members all waiting for the elevator. He noticed Dave carrying a girl… Ali. Worry swam around inside Randy as his heart rate increased, but before he got close to them they vanished into the elevator shaft. He pushed the button to call the elevator, and travelled up towards the 4th floor, he fumbled around in his pocket for his room card but as the elevator doors re opened, Dave was leaning against the wall opposite with the sleeping Alicia in his arms, waiting for Randy.

"We need to talk" he said firmly

"Is she ok?" Randy asked glancing down at Ali

"She's fine; just fell asleep on the journey home… Randy we really need to talk"

"Dave I'm exhausted. Can't this wait?" Randy pleaded as he trudged up the hallway to his room.

"Will you get her card key for me, it's in my back pocket" Dave asked

Randy stopped and looked at him as if Dave just told him to cut off his own foot

"What?"

"Just Do it" Dave snapped

Randy stepped behind him gulped and slowly and shakily inserted his hand into Dave's pocket, he pulled out what look like a plastic credit card, and slid it into the electronic lock on Ali's door the little red light on the lock flashed green and Randy pushed open the door. Randy walked into her room followed by Dave, he pulled back the sheets on the bed and Dave gently lowered her head onto the pillow, Randy slid off her shoes and covered her with the sheets once again and not before leavening Dave kissed her lightly on her forehead and they both swiftly left the room softly shutting the door behind them. Randy pushed his card key into the door next to Ali's and pushed it open; his room unlike Ali's was very messy, clothes and open suitcases lay everywhere, hair products littered the dressing table in the corner, he collapsed face first on to his soft comfortable bed, placing his cardkey on the table next to him.

"We still need to talk" Dave said shutting the door behind him and flipping on the light switch.

"What about" Randy groaned as

"About the way you acted tonight"

"What do you mean the way**_ I_** acted" Randy jumped to his feet and stood nose to nose with Dave

"Come on Orton you can't be serious? You have acted like a moody little Teenager who couldn't get a date for the prom and had to take his mother. What's your Deal?"

Randy climbed over the mess in the room and walked to his window. The sky was a velvety purple, the moon full and stars littered the sky, down below was the buzz of the urban night life, clubs and bars neon signs flashed, street lights filtered the almost desolate streets, Randy pushed open the window slightly, one or two cars zoomed pasted and in the distance a faint cry of a police siren. The cold night air hit his face sharply and he breathed in heavily.

"I have every reason to be." He said calmly "I lost my title…"

"Oh I lost my title" Dave mocked angrily "Come on Orton that's pathetic"

"Will you let me finish" Randy snapped "I lost my match, my title, my girl and my respect for you"

"ME! What Have I Done?" Dave asked his voice rising

"I know you would rather be next door, taking advantage of you little girl friend while she's passed out on the bed, so just go" Randy said in disgust not even looking at Dave

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dave. I saw you and Ali" he said the hurt inside him turning into anger "I saw you two making out in the hall at the arena out side our locker room." Dave laughed "This isn't funny Dave!"

"I didn't touch her Randy. I promise, she had something in her eye, I was just checking…"

"Yeah, yeah likely story" Randy said sulkily

"It's true, I swear" Dave pleaded "Would I do that after the lectures Paul has given us?"

"So you two aren't dating?" Randy asked quietly

"No!"

Randy walked over to his bed and sat on the edge staring at the yellow coloured walls, the bed dipped behind him as Dave sat down; the realization hit Dave as soon as he touched the bed

"Is this why you have been like this all night? You though me and Ali were a couple?"

Randy nodded "I guess" he muttered

"Randy this is screwed up." Dave told him "You work with her; she's your best friend"

"I know"

"Paul's going to kill you when he finds out" Dave said

"I don't care, I think about her all the time, her smile, her eyes, her laugh, what it would be like if we got together. I'm serious about her Dave; she's not like other girls. I think I love her."


	10. Preparing

Randy sat alone in the large locker room; he sat on a long wooden bench pushed against a cream yellow wall opposite the door. He sat contemplating the last 24 hours; the lost of his beloved title, telling Dave his true feelings for Alicia and continued to drinking long after Dave had left. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. His head throbbing like it was being pummelled with a lead pipe repeatedly; he has some serious hangover problems.

"Good Evening" called a cheery voice, Randy looked up to see Ali, wide eyed with a huge smile on her face, she seemed very cheerful.

"How come you're not affected?" Randy groaned referring to the 'gallons' of alcohol Ali engulfed last night.

"I know how to handle my drink; it's in my genes," she smiled "oh and just a heads up, Paul's on a rampage"

"How come?"

"Well it dawned on his the morning, after he sobered up that he wasn't the champ,"

Randy sneered "boy, is Eugene going to get it tonight."

Randy delved into his gym bag and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in pink paper and tied up with purple ribbon

"Happy Birthday" he smiled and handed Ali the parcel, she squeaked and tore the wrapping off, inside was a small blue box, she opened it to reveal a shiny sliver heart shaped locket,

She gasped "Oh Randy"

"You like it?" Randy asked nervously

"It's Beautiful. I love it Randy"

"Only the best for my girl" he smiled, she hugged him and he took it out the box and placed it around her neck, he moved her crimson red hair off her neck and the sent of her perfume drifted. Its was heavily, He clipped the catch of the locket and moved her hair back. She smiled

"Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek and went to her luggage over in the far corner. Randy blushed but turned sharply so Ali couldn't see.

The locker room started to slowly fill up, Dave soon entered followed by Ric and last a very irate Paul pushed the door open with so much force it slammed against the wall and nearly broke in half. He's face bright red, and was breathing heavily. Nobody dared talk to him the argued among them self's when Dave, Randy and Ric all pushed Ali forward

"P…Paul, you ok?"

He glared at her, his eyes dark

"Do I look fine?" he said through gritted teeth

"Well… not really"

"Well Then I'm Not Fine!" he snapped at her, she jumped back, looking rather scared and Randy put his arms around her

"But its obvious now right? The second Eugene walks through that door…"

"We'll kill him" Ric said bravely

"That's right but no matter what, I get the first shot ok" Paul told them

"Whoa hold on Paul I should go first I had to take the guy to chucky cheese…"

"Chucky Cheese! I'm Ric Flair; last night was the most embarrassing night of my life…"

"You were embarrassed! He violated me; he used to stare at me like I was a piece of meat. He's a sick pervert, who's probably never had a girl friend in his life." Ali said snuggling close to Randy still a little scared of Paul

"Yeah exactly, and he cost me the intercontinental title last night. He put me in a match 6 days before hand…"

"Hey!" Paul interrupted "NO one, lost more than I did"

There was a knock at the door

"Just follow my lead" Paul whispered

A nervous looking Eugene entered, his thumb in his mouth, he looked from Ric to Dave to Ali to Randy who all looked angry and aggressive and finally to Paul, who's expression had changed suddenly from a bad tempered frown to a huge beaming smile an Eugene was a little taken aback along with the other 4.

"Triple H I messed up last night, I made a mistake, I'm sorry"

"What you talking about Eugene? Don't worry about it"

"But… aren't you mad? he looks mad at me" Eugene said pointing to Dave

"Yeah Batista looks pretty mad, but hey every one makes mistakes Eugene and guess what, I'm not mad at you, I'm your friend…"

The remaining 4 Evolution members turned there attention from Eugene to Paul mortified at what he had just said

"…and friends are friends. But I do know some one who is really mad at you and that's your Uncle Eric" Paul said putting his arm around Eugene's shoulder "so why don't you run along and see what he has to say"

"Ok" Eugene makes his way out the locker room, Randy lunges forward to make his attack but Paul holds him back, Eugene turns back to apologize once more and leaves.

Randy made sure that Eugene was out of ear shot

"What the hell was that! Follow Your Lead! Why didn't we just beat the crap out of him there?"

"Trust me when you hear what Eric tells him then you will understand" he smirked.

Later on The show is drawing to a close, Dave and Randy are in the locker room, Dave was working out with his CD walkman blasting music into his ears and Randy sat on the bench reading a magazine softly singing alone with Dave's loud music, when Ric and Ali both walked in looking bewildered

"He can't be serious? That's his big plan?" Ali asked and Ric just shrugged

"What?" Randy asked

"What Uncle Eric has surprised for Eugene" Ric said

"A World Title shot! Its Ridiculous!" Ali blurted out

Randy dropped his magazine "What?"

"What?" Dave asked as he took his head phones off

"Eugene's got a world title shot" Randy told him "He got one before I did" Said miserably

Dave laughed "funny. Is it April 1st already?"

"Dave were serious" Ali reassured him

Dave looked in shock at them "Why?"

"Beats me" Ric said "I think Paul maybe behind this"

"Ya think" Ali and Randy both said sarcastically in unison

"As long as it don't ruin to night I don't care" Ali said "You guys still coming to my big birthday bash right?"

"Course we will," Dave said

"Not even Eugene can stop us" Randy smiled

"Cool, I'll be back, I'm going to remind the girls" Ali said as she hurried out the locker room

Ric pulled out his Cell Phone to answer a call he walked out the locker room to get a better signal.

"You told her yet?" Dave asked Randy

"No" Randy said bringing his legs up to his chest and embracing his knees

"Why not?" Dave asked sitting next to him

"It's not that simple Dave I got to find the right time"

"Tonight, tell her tonight. If you don't then I'll tell her"

"Ok, I'll do it tonight" Randy said with a sigh.


	11. Actions Are Stronger Than Words

"Nice locket" Amy told as she picked some confetti out of her hair after the celebration of a mini surprise party that her 3 best friends had thrown for her died down.

"Thanks" she smiled "A gift from Randy"

Amy looked at her puzzled "Randy… Orton?"

"Yeah" Ali smiled and blushed

"Are you blushing?"

"No" she said going redder

"Have you told him yet?" Amy whispered Ali shook her head "What are you playing at? Go get him"

"It's not that simple, I mean what if he doesn't like me?"

Amy stared in disbelief "Not to sound immature but, duh! Honey he wouldn't have brought you that locket if he didn't like you"

A smile grew on Ali's face "He likes me"

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled "tell him tonight ok, I'll set you guys up and then you go in for the kill"

There was a knock at the door; Trish wandered over "yeah she is… Ali! It's for you!" she called over her shoulder, Ali made her way to the door followed by Amy, standing the other side of the door was Randy.

"Oh Randy what a coincidence" Amy smirk

Ali elbowed her in the ribs for her to keep quiet "what's up?" She asked going red

"Paul wants us all in the locker room ASAP"

The both walked into the locker room, Dave sat on the bench, and Ric was pacing up and down the locker room, Randy and Ali looked at each other

"What's going on?" Randy asked

"Beats us" Ric said still pacing

"Ric cut that out, your making me nervous" Dave snapped

"Why does Paul wan to see us?" Ali asked

"Very simple" a voice called behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Paul standing there with a smile on his face "Were going to go teach Eugene a lesson. Follow me" He said walking out the locker room, the four of the scampered after them like existed school children. Randy put his arm around Ali's shoulder, and she put her arm round his waist, the walked down the halls laughing and talking loudly among them self's. They came to the entrance of the ramp way

"Hey you guys shouldn't be back here" a stage director told them

"Where here to celebrate with our good buddy Eugene" Paul lied

Ali & Randy watched the match Chris Benoit Vs Eugene on the TV monitor, the ref was bout to count the three when Benoit put his foot on the rope, and poor little Eugene though he had won't the match.

"Now, hit our music"

Evolutions theme echoed around the large arena to the chorus of Boo's, Paul lead his troops out down the ramp. He climbed into the ring followed by the others except for Alicia who stood at ring side to watch.

Paul threw the first punch at Eugene, and Ric and Paul to there frustration on the defenceless Eugene, while Randy and Dave took there anger out on Benoit. As the assault on both men continued, Eugene's mentor William Regal had come to there aid, he took out Randy, punching and kicking him into a corner. Ali slid into the ring and nailed Regal with a low blow, sending him crashing down to the mat. Both Ali and Randy stomp the living hell out of him and kicked him out the ring, Dave also at the same time kicked Benoit out the ring, so it just left the 5 evolution members and the bloody Eugene in the ring. Ric and Dave picked him up so his feet were dangling; Randy hit him hard with his RKO, followed by a seriously hard Bitch Slap curtsey of Ali, a deafening power bomb thanks to Dave and finally a back jarring pedigree delivered by Paul. And a final blow to the head with Benoit's World title and the 5 of the headed back to the locker room.


	12. It's My Bithday And I'll Cry If I Want

Ali flicks her long red hair over her shoulder as she passes the body guard at the door way of the night club. She links arms with Amy as heavy Ibiza techno music blasted through the sound system and made the floors vibrate; they danced there way to the dance floor where in a sea of people all wearing bright colours and glow sticks they could see Randy and Stacy dancing in the centre of the floor. Amy nudged Ali forward

"Go talk to him!" she shouted over the music "I'll get us some drinks!"

Ali nodded, and pushed her way through the swarm of people

"Hey birthday girl!" Stacy screamed and flung her arms around her to give her a hug

"Hey Ali!" Randy shouted and hugged her as well

"I'm going to find Amy!" Stacy called and walked off the dance floor

Randy and Ali danced together on the floor for a while, the lights flashed, the smoke machine made Ali choke and the music as loud as ever made her whole body shake. One guy backed into Ali and just before she fell to the grown Randy caught her.

"Let's get out of here, its starting to get violent" he said dragging her off the dance floor.

The night progress and both Randy and Ali consumed more and more alcohol. To the point where nether of them could stand. They sat in there V.I.P lounge giggling to them self's, as the rest of Evolution each had girls at there mercy, Trish and Stacy were dancing and Amy was flirting with the guys gathered round the bar.

"You know what?" Randy asked

"What? Ali replied

"You're pretty hot" he giggled

"Oh yeah. Well so are you, Mr Gets All the Girls, how come you haven't got a swarm of girls chasing you like they have?" She said glancing over at Dave, Paul and Ric who all seemed to have at least 3 girls next to each of them.

"I don't, guess I lost my Lady Killer charm" he sighed looking mournful

"Well that's not the Randy Orton I know, go out there and get some skirt" she slapped him on his shoulder

"Nah, I'll tell you what I'll go get some drinks" He said stumbling to his feet and heading to the bar. Ali followed him but got pulled over by Amy "bathroom, now" and she dragged her to the ladies bathroom.

"What do you want Al…" Randy turned around and realized that she wasn't there "Ali?" he looked at the bathrooms to see Ali being dragged into the ladies; Randy smiled and handed his empty glass to the bartender

"Same again?" he asked and Randy nodded, he leaned on the bar

"And what's a guy like you doing all alone in a place like this?" Randy looked up to see a beautiful blond bombshell in a tight sexy red dress, she fluttered her eyes lashes at him and smiled

"I'm not alone" he said confidently "My friends are in the V.I.P lounge" he said turning his attention to the drink in front of him

"I meant, your girlfriend" she said still smiling

"Oh, I don't have one" Randy said

"Really," her smile grew "I'm Mona, and you are?" she said brushing up against him

"Randy" he said sternly and taking a gulp of his drink

"Haven't I seen you somewhere like on TV or something"

"Possibly, now if you don't mind…" he said walking away from Mona but she grabbed his hand

"Where you going honey, you're coming with me"

"I don't think so" he said pulling his hand back

"Maybe this will change your mind" Mona pulled Randy closer and he encountered a very passionate kiss, Randy tried to pull away but Mona was severe and held him close.

Meanwhile in the ladies bathroom Amy is leaning across a sink gazing into a mirror applying more lip gloss

"… But then there's Chuck" Amy continued "he's a fireman, a very nice Fireman at that, sweet, charming, warm hearted. Then there's Mark, a complete bad boy and you know I like a bad boy"

"Uh huh" Ali said dreamily

"And you're not even listening" Amy said in a huff

"Uh huh… no, wait, yes I was you were talking about Mark the bad boy"

"Thinking about Randy?" she asked now applying more eyeliner

"I can't get him out my head, it's like what ever he does he can't do anything wrong" She sighed

"Girl, you got it bad" Amy laughed

"I know" Ali whined "what should I do?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Tell Him!"

"I can't, it's Randy. He's my best friend"

"I though I was your best friend" Amy said sounding hurt

"You are, but Randy my best guy friend you're my best girl friend"

"That's it" Amy said stuffing her makeup back into her bag with force and taking Ali by the hand and dragging her out the bathroom "I'm telling him for you"

"No Amy Wait!" but Amy dragged her out into the club and was searching the room for Randy, when he locked eyes on him, making out with a blond haired woman in a sultry

Red dress. Ali broke free of Amy's grip to see Randy with another woman; she ran back into the ladies bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Amy was furious she stormed towards Trish and Stacy who were knocking back cocktails at the bar

"Girls we got a problem, a code 16 Ali's in the bathroom"

"A 16!" Stacy blurted out "who's the guy" Amy shot a filthy look over in Randy's direction, Trish and Stacy both stared at him in shock "Ali and Randy? Seriously?"

Amy nodded

"Come on Girls" Amy said as she linked arms with them and walked past Randy and his little tart shooting the meanest of looks to them both, and stormed towards the bathrooms.

Randy pushed Mona away, and made his way back over to the VIP lounge where Dave was standing out side smirking

"If looks could kill Randy you would be dead on the spot" he chuckled

Randy looked puzzled at him

"Amy, Trish and Stacy. They saw you making out with that girl and boy, were there looks icy"

"It's none of there business who I kiss"

"I don't know, but it may have something to do with Ali running into the ladies in tears'"

"What's the matter with Ali?"

Dave shrugged "she looked pretty upset"

Randy pushed past the dancing and happy people to get to the ladies bathroom

"I though he liked me, I feel so stupid" Ali said sitting on a toilet seat, mascara down her face holding Stacy's hand "Why would he want anything to do with me"

"He had us both fooled baby" Amy said

"I had no idea you felt that way about him" Stacy said putting her arm around her and Ali rested her head on her shoulder

"What can we do to make it better?" Trish asked

"I just want to go home" Ali whimpered she said starting to cry again

"I'll bring the car round" Trish said and heading to the bathroom door

"You guys don't have to come, you can stay I'll get a cab" Ali said fighting back the tears

"Well it's not much fun celebrating your birthday with out you" Amy said smiling

"I know, lets have a girl night at the hotel, chic flicks, room service and a lot of bitching" Stacy suggested

"Sounds good" Ali smiled getting to her feet and looking at her self in the mirror, she had cried so much mascara ran down her cheek she grabbed a tissue and cleaned her self up, she hadn't cleaned all of it off, but it will do; she linked arms with Stacy and Amy and walked out the bathroom

"Uh oh, Orton at 10 o' clock" Stacy said as she noticed Randy making his way over to the three girls.

"Get her to the car, I'll handle this" Amy said

Randy watched as Stacy and Ali hurried to the door, Ali looked over her shoulder, mascara still stained her cheek, he saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"What's the matter with her?" he ask Amy

"Like you care, if I was you Orton I'd stay the hell away from her for a long while, otherwise I will rip off your balls and make you eat them." She said as the anger inside her bubbled, she turned her back to him and stormed off.


	13. Almost

Alicia lay on the sofa in Evolutions locker room, she was staring up at the plasterboard tiles that made up the ceiling, she covered her eyes it was surprisingly empty and very quiet. She felt like that she was drifting in and out of sleep, when the thought of Randy and that girl made her wide-awake, she bolted up right as the door to the locker room opened and in walked the same girl. It felt like Ali was dreaming, she pinched her arm to check… nope this was real.

"Is Randy in here?" she asked in a high squeaky voice, Ali noticed that she was wearing the same dress that she wore when she first saw her at the party 3 nights ago.

"Does it look like he's in here?" Ali said sarcastically and coldly at her as she grinding her teeth

"Oh I'll wait," she said sitting on the other sofa at the other side of the room,

"Excuse me! This locker room is for Evolution members only, you want Orton you wait out side" she made an ungrateful sound and stormed out the room. Ali gritted her teeth and lay back down on the sofa, her present felt like a giant slap in the face to Ali.

"Is she gone?" she heard some one whisper and she jumped up again.

She looked behind her to see Randy's head poke out from behind the bathroom door, he looked quite scared, Ali slumped back down on the sofa

"Yeah" she mumbled, he walked gingerly out the bathroom like he was walking on glass "You know if Paul finds out she was in here…"

"I didn't invite her," Randy said abruptly "Ali I'm serious she's stalking me"

"Uh huh" Ali said not believing him

"Ali I'm serious, some one gave her my number she been calling me none stop, she knows where I'm staying… She thinks I'm her Boyfriend," he whispered

"Well tell her your not" Ali was starting to feel a little sorry for him

Randy stared at her wide-eyed "Don't You Think I Haven't!" he shouted, "She's crazy" he had a look in his eye that Ali could never resist. That cute innocent puppy dog look with a little sparkle, now Ali felt really sorry for him, besides she couldn't stay mad at him when technically it wasn't his fault, Randy didn't know about her true feelings towards him. Randy flopped next to her on the sofa

"What am I going to do" he rested his head in his hands "I met her once at the night club, I didn't even like her. It's not like we had sex or nothing we just talked and she seemed a little clingy, the weirdest part is I didn't give her my number, or told her where I was, and as for now…"

Ali put her arm around him, as Dave walked through the door,

"Hey Randy that Mona girl is looking for you" he told him and he sat on the other sofa where Mona sat

"Don't tell her where I am," he told Dave, he went through the whole story with Dave, he sat there looking a little guilty

"Sorry man I had no idea she was like that"

"What do you mean?" Ali asked

"Well, she told me that you gave her your number and that she lost it, and so I gave it to her."

"You What!" Randy shouted

"I had no idea she was like this man honest," Dave told him "and also when she couldn't get hold of you we took her back to the hotel to find you"

"I don't believe this," Randy said collapsing back on the sofa "this isn't happening"

"I'm sorry Randy" Dave apologized

Minuets passed and Randy continued to hide in the locker room, making Ali and Dave bring him food and water, until it was time for his match

"I can't do this," He told Ali "what if she is out there"

"Stop it!" Ali said, "This isn't like you, this is freaking me out, just think of it as another crazed fan, ok you can do this"

She held his hand and lead him up the hall, sure enough there was Mona waiting for him out side the tunnel leading towards the ring, she smiled as they walked closer

"Randy" she squeaked and hugged him "Where have you been? I was worried" she smiled creepily still hugging him

Ali quickly though on the spot and jumped into action "Get your filthy paws of my Boyfriend," Ali said pulling Mona off him

"Excuse me?" Mona asked

"you heard me, Randy has told me all about you sweet heart and I suggest if you don't want a black eye to match your hideous dress, you better leave us alone. Security!" she screamed and she put her arm around Randy's waist. Two heavy set men walk up behind Mona "Now please get out of our life" she told her as the security guards grabbed her arms and dragged her out the arena.

Randy picked up Ali and spun her around "Oh God, Thank You Ali! I could just kiss you," he told her

Ali laughed, "go ahead, make my day" she smirked. Randy smiled he was hoping she would say that. He moved closer to kiss her just as Evolutions music echoed around the arena. Randy was very annoyed, the worst timing ever. Never the less he took her by the hand and they walked up the tunnel and down to the ring.


	14. One Step Closer

"I can't watch" Stacy said and covered her eyes, and hid her face on Amy's arm. The four girls squashed up on to a tiny two people sofa; Stacy sat between Trish and Amy with Ali balancing on the arm. They sat huddling round a TV screen watching the big battle royal match that was taking place in the ring. It had been whittled down to two men, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton. "Come on Randy, you can do this" Ali willed him on; she had not said a signal word to anyone since the third to last man was eliminated she was engrossed. Randy had given a grate fight but Jericho was always one-step ahead of him no matter what Randy did to sway things, Jericho was always there with the counter. Randy thought he had got the better of him when he threw him over the top rope, only to realise that he was hanging on for dear life. Randy could sense the end was drawing closer, he was so tiered though he could hardly see straight, he gathered up all the strength he could muster and dropped kicked Jericho hard to the chest.

Ali erupted in delight, Randy had become the number one contender, she started to dance around the locker room.

"Don't dance about like a drunk on crack go to him!" Amy ordered her.

Ali left the locker room with a huge smile upon her face, she pushed her way through the crowd to get to the tunnel were a welcome party was waiting, Jericho limped out holding his chest, Ai patted him on the shoulder "good job Chris," he nodded his head and walked to his locker room. Applause and cat calls erupted suddenly as the party gathered round the tunnel entrance, the crowd parted as an exhausted Randy pushed through them. Ali's smile became wider as she ran to a jumped into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you" she said trying to fight back the tears of joy that were welling up in her eyes, Randy put her down and held her tight

"Couldn't have done it with out you" he whispered softly into her ear and winked. They walked hand in hand back to the locker room, Randy was so worn out he found it hard to walk back to the locker room. Ali pushed open the door to a loud pop of a champagne bottle and it exploded over Ali and Randy.

"There He Is Mr Number On Contender!" Dave yelled as he grabbed hold of him and held in a tight head lock and ruffled up his hair, Ric handed the bottle to Ali who knocked it back and she poured it over Randy's head

"Boy let me tell you, tonight we got the hottest place in town lined up for your celebration, and the girls will be falling all over you" Ric smiled "what you say man, sounds good?"

"Yeah man, I am all about the girls tonight I'm feeling lucky" Randy laughed however Ali did not see the funny side. The door to the locker room opened with a creek, and Paul stood, by his facial expression he was geared up and ready for his title match tonight. The locker room was silent as he strode proudly up to Randy and capped one hand on his shoulder,

"Nice one Orton" he smiled "You did Evolution proud boy"

Randy grinned "thanks and Paul when you beat Benoit tonight it will be an honour to face you at Summer Slam for the title"

Paul nodded with a coy little smile "Ric lets go, got work to do"

Randy collapsed on the sofa and watched Ric and Paul leave, Dave was splashing on the aftershave and gelling his hair in the mirror,

"Where are you going?" Ali asked putting her arms around him,

"Got a date" Dave smirked "pass me that comb"

Ali passed his a gel covered comb and Dave ran it through his hair

"Wait, you not coming out with us tonight? It's my night" Randy whined

"Relax, I'm meeting Crystal in the parking lot, then going for dinner then we'll meet you guys at the club later" he said checking his teeth "Don't wait up kids" he winked at Ali, grabbed his jacket off the bench and walked out leaving Randy and Ali alone.

Randy yawned; he stretched his arms above his head and recoiled his left arm and gripped his shoulder in pain,

"You hurt your shoulder?" Ali asked

"Yeah, I think I might have pulled something"

Ali knelt beside him on the sofa

"Aw my poor ickle Randy, want me to kiss it better?" she joked

"I wouldn't mind" Randy grinned

Ali rolled her eyes, she moved her hair out of her eyes and softly pressed her lips on to his bare skin and softly kissed hi injured shoulder, he was a little damp thanks to the champagne. "Better?" she asked as she started to gently massage his shoulders, he moaned in satisfaction "That feels good." He took Ali's hand and kissed it lightly, "I got to take a shower…"

Ali smiled "I got it, I should go, and I'll see you later" she kissed him on the cheek and left the locker room

"You could join me" Randy smirked and muttered under his breath and luckily Ali didn't hear him. Ali stood out side the door tempted to walk in on him getting undressed but she thought it was unfair, she bit her lip took a deep breath and walked away.


	15. Confrontation

"On the count of three," Randy said with a slight hiccup "One… two…"

"Wait…" Ali interrupted "are you going to go one, two, three and then we drink, or is it one, two then we drink on three" She asked, her speech slurred a little. They had been in the night club for a while now; the bass lines of the music were making the floor vibrate and the smokey atmosphere was making it hard to breath, Randy and Ali had been drinking shots of everything and anything since they arrived. They had been playing drinking games all night and were both very drunk; they were now playing Truth or Dare.

"just drink it" Randy told her and they both knocked them back, the sharp citrus drink hit his tongue and tasted very sour, it warmed his insides as it slid down his throat "Truth or Dare?" he asked her

She took a long pause to think "Truth,"

"Have you ever had a lesbian moment in your whole life?" he asked with a hiccup

She took a long pause to think and took another Vodka shot "I was 16, her name was Shelly Littleton, she totally fancied me though school, and on my last day she kissed me right in front of everyone," she laughed "funny thing is my brother had the biggest crush on her ever! And wouldn't talk to me for months"

Randy started at her with a cocky grin "my turn, Truth"

"It's a life or death matter, there's only Ric, Dave and Paul left on this planet, who would you do it with?"

"Oh Ric totally!" he looked over at him; Ric, Paul and Dave were sat around a table chatting up the ladies as usual "he's such a stud. Nah, I can't pick that's not right"

"Wuss, fine I pick dare"

Randy thought hard "You have to kiss any guy from Evolution on the lips"

"What kind of kiss?" she asked grudgingly

"it has to be more than a peck and no tongue, give you a fair chance" he said knocking back another shot and as soon as his glass touched the bar Ali pounced on him and planted a tender kiss on his soft lips. The kiss felt like to Randy it lasted forever and loved every minuet of it, he tried so hard to control him self, "she's your best friend" he told himself "don't screw it up Orton, play it cool" but he could feel him self loosing control him self. Thankfully Ali pulled away before things heated up; Randy sat there stunned he had waited for that for ages,

"Well that was unexpected" he smiled goofily

"Sorry, If I had of kissed any the others, they would have taken it the wrong way," she reassured him even though she loved it just as much as Randy had.

Randy collapsed on the sofa in front of the TV in Evolution's locker room the following day, he had just got changed into his wrestling attire and Evolution shirt, he was watching Ali fight in a match against Stacy, there was a reason Randy wasn't at ring side, it was a bra and panties match even though he wished he was.

"Damn, get it off Stacy" Paul laughed "In my opinion guys, were all winners here" he smirked

"I hear that man" Ric smirked as he high-fived Paul

"Hey man what's up with you?" Dave nudged Randy as he stared blankly at the TV "you've hardly said two words all night, something wrong?"

"No I'm cool, just quite"

"Your never quite, to me it sounds like girl troubles" Dave told him

Paul laughed unconvincingly, Randy looked at him and Paul gave him the same cold look that he always gives when you've done something wrong, Randy had a sick feeling in his stomach because he could guess what he was angry about.

"Yeah girl" Dave laughed Randy tore away from Paul's evil glare to see Ali have her black tank top ripped off her back and thrown to the crowd. She wore a black and red laced bra, and Randy felt himself getting a little hot. He had to get out of there before things got…

He pushed opened the door and walked out into the hall, followed by Paul he put his hand on his shoulder and turned him to face him, his eyes looked angry however his body language was quiet calm

"I need to talk to you Orton" Randy felt his stomach somersault, he knew exactly what this was about "I think you know what this is about Randy," he said calmly "last night, I saw you and Ali…"

"Paul it was nothing honest it was just a stupid little dare…"

"Look Orton I know you better than you think. I've seen your type before, its some harmless flirting, then some sweet little kisses, the kisses become a little more passionate, next thing you know your having a cosy little love in, in some trashy motel room" he sad in a low and warning voice "Have you screwed her yet?"

"What! No!"

"I swear Orton if I find out you have…"

"Paul, I wouldn't do that to Ali, I respect her, hell..." he lowered his voice "I really liked her,"

"…If in 9 months she pops out a little Orton Jr, I swear to god I will detach your balls myself with a sledgehammer, you got that?" Randy nodded "good boy," he smacked Randy on the shoulder and walked back into the locker room.


	16. Getting Hot In Here

Randy sulked up the hall, he kicked a card board box and it skidded along the waxed floor. "**_He had no right to talk to me like that, who the hell does he think he is?_**" Randy thought to him self; however a part of him new that Paul was right. If he was given the chance Randy would jump into the nearest bed he and Ali could find, he sighed as he walked aimlessly around the halls, his head pounded with every step he took, he was still working off a hangover. His walking lead him to the ring entrance where a group of males all gathered around cat calling and hollering. Stacy and Ali pushed there way threw the group of men

"Hey perverts get lost, you want girls to look at then get a playboy magazine!" Randy called and the men dispersed and the two half naked girls walked over to him, by the looks of things Ali had lost since she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"Hey girls grate match" he smirked Stacy walked back to the locker room and left Ali and Randy alone, he pulled off his t-shirt and gave it to her, it was a few sizes to big and looked like a night dress on her, she was grateful as she was freezing cold he rubbed her arms to make them warm but she wasn't the only one starting to feel a little warm. She thanked him for the shirt and headed back to the locker rooms. Randy bit his lip hard and as soon as she was out of site he grabbed a bottle of cold water of the table by the entrance and poured the entire bottle over his head. He shivered with the cold and he cooled right down. The gel in his hair was now running down his cheek he didn't have time to re-style his hair and had to work his match feeling little damp.

After yet another Randy Orton victory he pushed open the locker room door now feeling more sweaty than damp to find it empty which was a little odd. He collapsed on the sofa where he noticed his shirt neatly folded on top of his suitcase across the other side of the room, as he got closer there was a note on top of the shirt that read:

I'm sorry if I took things to far last night, are we ok you were quiet earlier, Text me Love Ali xXx p.s. thanks for the shirt.

He smiled and pulled his cell phone out his jacket pocket and wrote a reply as he collapsed once again on the sofa, half way through the message Dave walked into the room,

"Feeling better now after your little… bath" Dave smirked

Randy sent the message and looked up at him "you saw that?"

Dave nodded "and I also saw Ali walking away from the scene" he raised his eye brow at Randy "please tell me you didn't…"

"I don't know what happened, I got a little excited" Rand blushed and hid his face in his hands feeling embarrassed

"A little?"

"Ok A lot excited" Randy laughed nervously "god if she found out I could never look her in the eye again"

"Im more worried about Paul" Dave told him as he sat beside him "you heard what he said if he finds out…"

"I know" Randy interrupted "please don't tell him"

"You have to stop this Randy this is getting out of hand, she coming before your work"

"But I can't just turn love on and off like a light switch, I think about her all the time and I can't stop no matter what I do"

"This is serious you have it bad, this could ruin your reputation" he chuckled "do you really love her?"

"Yeah… well I think so"

"Is she the first thing you think about?" Dave questioned and Randy nodded

"She's the last thing I think about before I go to sleep, id love nothing more than to fall a sleep with her in my arms"

"If she came in her right now, ripped off al her clothes and said 'oh Randy I want your hot and sexy body, take me now'" he said trying to put on a feminine voice "would you?"

Randy laughed "yeah I would"

"Even though Paul would skin you alive and mount your testicles on his wall?"

"Yeah, I love Alicia and would go through anything for her, even if it means losing my man hood to Paul" Randy smiled and leaned back on the sofa

"Good luck, I think you're going to need it" Dave smiled and patted Randy on the shoulder.

Meanwhile unannounced to Dave and Randy, Amy was standing out side Evolutions slightly opened locker room door, she had heard everything they had said, she skipped off to the Woman' locker room wondering if she should tell Stacy and Trish of what she had discovered.


	17. Were All Winners

Tonight was the big one, for Randy this was bigger that every Wrestlemania put together, there was that buzz of that Pay Per View excitement in the air and he could feel it. Every poster and stewards t-shirt screamed Summerslam. As Randy walked down the halls he seemed a little uneasy on his feet like a drunken man pretending to be sober, he pushed the door to the gents bathroom open, the crystal white tiles lined the walls with matching sinks, urinals and toilets. He leaned on the rim of a basin staring at his stern reflection in the mirror, that normal cocky grin was smiling back at him however he didn't seem all that confident. He was sweating buckets; it was dripping from his for head and down his nose. He filled the basin with water, cupped his hands under the water and threw it into his face,

"Randy?" Ali's voice echoed around the bathroom;

"What are you doing in here?" he glanced over at the door to see Ali poking her head around the door

"You're on in 5" she smiled

"Let's do this" he said and he strode out the bathroom and down the hall with Ali close at his side.

He waited behind the black curtain waiting to go down to the ring, Ali held his hand and whispered "Good Luck" in his ear and kissed his cheek, his music kicked in and he made his way down the ramp to the ring.

The match was a long and gruelling a good hard battle, either competitor not giving up easily, it finally came to a close when Randy nailed Chris Benoit with the RKO for the pin fall. It took a while for it to sink in that he had become the new World Champion; he shook hands with Chris and made his way to the back. He received a standing ovation from the crew and as they departed Ali and Dave stood there, Ali had tears in her eyes and she jumped into Randy's arms and he spun her around on the spot, Dave ruffled his hair

"Where's Paul and Ric?" sounding a little upset

"Organizing your victory party" Dave said punching his arm and Randy smiled "so come on we got some celebrating to do" Dave put his arm around Randy's shoulders and lead him to the locker room with Ali holding his hand.

It had been a long night the Evolution guys had been drinking till the early hours of the morning, they had drank dry ever bar and night club this side of Canada, They had come to a bar called The Pink Flamingo, the four boys all had women all over them, whilst Ali sat in the corner drinking by her self when she decided she had had enough of watching Randy flirt with all these women and went to find her a man. She staggered over to the bar where a few guys were sitting and one started to chat her up; he had a blond pony tale and was called Ian, she had pulled him onto the dance floor, and as there dancing got a little more intimate she glanced over at Randy and his horde of women surprised to find he was staring at her and Ian, giving the most filthiest look at Ian. Ali smirked and kissed him lightly on the cheek and told him she was going out side from some air. Randy watched Ali leave the club, he wondered whether to go after her when he noticed her new lover boy talking to a group of 3 men and they all followed her out the same door.

"Dave come on,"

"What, no way. Im having too much fun"

"I think Ali might be in trouble," he said apologizing to the lovely ladies that surrounded them and they followed the group of males.

It was a cold night surprising for the summer, and Ali leaned against a building in a dark alley way opposite the fire exit in the bar, she saw Ian making his way over to her followed by a group of men. Ian starts to kiss her neck and sips one of her spaghetti straps of her vest top down her arm but she pulls it back up and pushes him away.

"Sorry," she began to walk away but the other 3 close in on her trapping her, Ian grabs her by the shoulder s and throws her to the wall his hand covers her mouth "you scream and we'll kill ya" he hissed in her ear, as his hand slowly moved up her top he was knocked flying by Randy's fist, Dave was fighting off the other three while Randy beat the living hell out of Ian they were soon joined by Ric and Paul. Randy kicked Ian hard in the ribs, he glanced over at Ali who was in the arms of Ric, she was shaking like a leaf. Randy put his arms around her shoulders and held her close to him, he looked over at Paul who gave him a warning look but Randy didn't care

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Randy asked holding her she shook her head and Ric kicked Ian hard in the abdomen as he tried to crawl away again and Randy held her close as she softly sobbed into his shoulder.

Ali had left the festivities early and Randy took her back to the hotel, she was still pretty shaken up, she had hardly said two words the whole cab ride, they walked across the lobby and Ali shivered, Randy draped his jacket around her shoulder and led her to the lift as they travelled up to the third floor Ali huddled next to Randy like a penguin,

"Im sorry I ruined everything" she said

"Don't be silly that wasn't your fault," he hugged her again and kissed the top of her head lightly

"But he just seemed so nice… that's me down to a T though right, gullible as anything, I sure no how to pick them, why me?"

The doors opened with a ping and Ali jumped, she was still a little nervous and Randy thought to would be best if she didn't stay on her own.

"The girls wouldn't be up at this hour" she said looking down at her watch which flashed 3.46am she sat on the edge of her bed in her hotel room and Randy sat next to her

"Will you stay with me?" she asked him resting her head on his shoulder

"I can't" he sighed "Paul would kill me"

"Paul? What's he got to do with this?"

Randy explained in exact detail of there little talk

"He thinks what!" Ali laughed

"It's not funny, he scared me." Randy said with wide puppy like eyes

"Well, what Paul doesn't know won't hurt him right?"

A smile grew on Randy's face "I'll go grab my stuff" he kissed her forehead and left the room, he walked down the hall and a wave of mixed emotions caved over him. Anger: towards the guy that lay his unclean hands on his Ali, Sadness: for her having to go through that terrible ordeal, and Happiness: he was going to spend the night with her. Never the less Randy was going to be a good friend and help her through it. He swiped the key card in the lock and the door clicked open, on his bed lay his newly won golden title sparkling in the light. He threw his belt over his shoulder and picked up his suit case and walked down the hall back to Ali's room. The door was slightly open and Randy walked in

"Ali?"

She walked out the bathroom in nothing more that an extra large Evolution T-shirt; she was running a brush threw her beautiful red hair. She threw a bashful smile at him, and set her brush down on the table next to the bed and she climbed into bed.

"It's like a slumber party" Randy laughed and Ali smiled, Randy had also grabbed his sheets and pillow from his room and was setting up a bed on the floor under the window

"What are you doing? No World Heavyweight Champion will sleep on my floor" Ali smiled

"Well im not going to let you sleep on the floor, and there is no room in that bed for the two of us"

"I can make room" Ali smirked "come on; I share a bed with Amy all the time"

Randy smiled coyly "Alright, you make the room and I'll get changed"

He opened up his bag and grabbed some clothes out and headed into the bathroom. A few moments later he emerged wearing a pair of sweatpants as he couldn't ware just his boxer shorts like normal, and his hair flopped over his fore head as he had washed out all the gel. Ali had set his pillow up next to hers and she patted the bed beside her with a smile. Randy slowly climbed into bed next to her "_**if Paul sees me now im a dead man**_" he thought to himself but he didn't care, he was happy even if there was no room to move in the tiny signal bed.

"You look really cute with your hair like that" Ali said running her fingers through it

"Thanks. Well good night" he said and switched off the light, it was pitch black in her room and it took a while for his eyes to focus, there was just enough light coming threw the blinds to light up the room it was deadly quiet.

"Thanks" Ali said breaking the silence "for earlier, I won't ever forget it"

"That's ok" Randy said but to his surprise Ali's soft lips connected with his in a very soft and tender kiss, they both knew it was wrong but they didn't care it was magical Randy pulled her closer to him as the kiss became more passionate. As they broke apart and they brushed noses she smiled and nuzzled her head into his bare naked warm chest, Randy laid there breathless and taken aback he put his arm around her, Randy lay awake with Ali sleeping on his chest wondering, "_**Should I tell her? Maybe it was just thanks for saving me kiss. She probably still a little shaken up she didn't mean it or did she? Damn that was a hot kiss; I want to do it again!" **_This played on his mind for ages until he finally fell asleep. Ali on the other hand did not mean that kiss as a 'Thanks a lot' kiss she truly meant ever second of it, and hoped that it would be the start of things to come. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled Randy's chest, "_**I think he got the message.**_"


	18. The Morning After

Randy through open the doors to his lavish hotel room a huge king sized double bed stood in front of him, long black leather sofa underneath a window looking out over a busy city, it was dark out and the sky was a dark burn orange colour thanks to all the street lights and neon signs of the streets below his window, he placed his title and gym bag down on to the sofa and opened the window, the gentle hum of the city drifted into the room. He stood in front of the full length mirror that was attached to the wardrobe as he looked down at his shirt he began to unbutton it, he got half way when he felt a hand moving up his abs to his firm chest, he looks into the mirror to see Ali's reflection standing behind him, she finished un buttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders and landed on the floor with a soft thud. He spun round and gazed into her emerald green eyes, she was wearing nothing but an extra large Randy Orton t-shirt, he brushes her hair out her eyes,

"I Lo…" Ali cuts him off with a soft and gentle hush and places her index finger on his lips she wraps her arms around his waist and holds him close softly caressing his chest, he kisses her passionately as he picks her up and lies her on the bed. He runs his hands up and down her body all the while passionately kissing her, Ali's hands slip down to his waist and starts to slowly unbuckle his belt when, Randy wakes up.

He wipes the drool from off his cheek, and squints in the bright morning light, the hotel room was a mess, clothes littered the floor and so did Randy's bed sheets. The sound of running water filled his ears, the water suddenly stopped and Ali stood in the door way soaking wet and wrapped in a white fluffy towel, she smiled bashfully grabbed some clothes from her bag and hurried back into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Randy wondered if he pushed things to far with that kiss last night, he sat in bed wondering and worrying. After a while Ali emerged from the bathroom running a brush through her wet hair wearing a pink tank top and black skinny tight jeans, Randy watched her and noticed that she didn't even look at him, which played on his mind "_**why won't she look at me? Maybe I did go to far last night"**_

"You ok?" he asked getting out of bed

Ali glanced at him, the same things had been playing on her mind, mainly that she made him feel awkward last night going a little to far, maybe it was the alcohol that made her take a flying leap in there relationship or the fact that she was scared and the only man she has every truly cared about was there to save her, never the less she loved him and he spent the night with her when he did not have to.

"Yeah, fine" she said looking down at her gym bag pretending to search for something

"It's just you seem a little quite and I thought that I'd done something to upset you"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… Last night, I thought that I took things a little far with that kiss and made you feel awkward"

"No, honestly I thought I made you feel awkward, kissing you out of the blue like that" she laughed slightly

"No I liked it" Randy blurted out with out thinking

Ali was shocked, "Really?"

Randy's heart was racing it was now or never "Ali, that kiss last night meant everything to me, I really care about you and I know it's wrong but I don't care, I love you Ali" Ali stood there speechless, she had butterfly's in her stomach but before she could answer her cell phone rang, she rummaged around her gym bag till she pulled out the tiny pink phone, she flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Oh Hey Paul" she shot a nervous glance at Randy who shook his head and mouthed '_Im Not Here!'_ "Im fine thanks, Randy walked me back to my room then headed off somewhere… nope no idea where he went. Well you know Randy probably pulled some hot little model… If I find him I'll let you guys know, ok later Paul" she hung up the phone and threw it back into to her bag, she looked at Randy who was looking nervous he was pulling on his shirt he wore last night, Ali walked over to him and helped him button up his shirt, she tiptoed to reach his ear and whispered "I love you to" she blushed and giggled like a little school. Randy grinned from ear to ear and as they moved in for a kiss someone knocked the door, and the two broke apart.

"Who is it?" Ali called out

"It's Dave. Can I come in?" asked the voice from the other side

"Im not dressed"

"Oh, you ok after last night?" Dave asked

Randy stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist softly caressing her stomach "Yeah I'm… I'm fine" she said trying hard to stay focused on Dave and not get carried away with Randy,

"Have you spoken to Randy since last night?"

"Nope, have you tried calling him?"

"His cell phones off, I'm just getting his voice mail" Dave said, Randy pulled out his phone from his bag and through it on the bed, and carried on getting changed

"Keep trying, he may pick up eventually" Ali said

"I guess, there's a limo arriving out side the lobby in two minuets, make sure your there" he said

"I will thanks Dave honey" she heard foot steps leading away from the door,

Randy switched on his phone; he had 6 new voice mails all from Paul. Randy took the rest of his clothes into the bathroom and got changed. He emerged a few moments later, shaven, his hair gelled, a nice smart shirt and some denim blue jeans. Ali was lying on the bed watching him and smiling "We got to go." They held hands walking down the hall to the elevator, they stepped inside the empty compartment and Randy held her close, after all this time fighting to get her she was all his. The doors opened and they walked separately across the lobby. At the doors Paul, Ric and Dave all stood waiting for them two,

"About time" Paul said looking at his watch "Where the hell were you last night Orton?"

"I'll explain everything in the limo" he said

After they put there luggage into the trunk and set off for the arena the Q & A started

"What happened, did you meet a girl?" Dave asked

"Well after I walked Ali back, I headed down to the bar, where there was this woman, beautiful long red hair, green eyes and a body so hot that it could boil water" He said throwing a flirty glance at Ali,

"Did you do her?" Paul asked

Randy smirked "Spent the whole night with her, and hopefully I'll do it again tonight"

"Randy you're the man" Ric high fived him, and Randy winked at Ali who blushed.


	19. The End?

For the first time since he arrived at the arena, Randy was left alone in the Evolution locker room. He stood in front of the large mirror hanging on the wall; he pulled his jacket on and carried his newly won title over her shoulder, the door to the locker room opened and closed just as quickly, Randy saw Ali leaning against the door, she smiled

"How do I look?" Randy asked

Ali made her way over to him, she had been waiting all day to get him alone, she straightened up his tie "Very Handsome" she said smoothing down his shirt which was really just an excuse to feel his chest. She lay on the bench and pulled out a girly magazine from her bag to read but it was watching Randy,

"Got any plans tonight?" Randy asked

"Just heading back to my hotel and going to bed," she smiled

"Alone?"

"Maybe" she smirked "depends if I can find a smoking hot World Champion to come share it with me" she bit her lip at Randy who grinned

"I'm sure I can find someone" he sat beside her, and gazed into her eyes. She looked stunning as always, she was positively glowing.

As he moved in for a kiss they were interrupted by a knock at the door, Ali got just and seductively walked to the door and opened it. A scrawny looking man with black greasy hair stood there, he held a clip board in his hand, "Mr Orton's on in 5 minuets" he squeaked Ali nodded and shut the door again

"Your up, go getem tiger"

"Can I have a little something for the road?" he asked his baby blue eyes sparkled as he tried to impersonate puppy dog eyes. Ali pulled him close and kissed him tenderly on the lips, for a few seconds.

"Is that it?" he smirked

"You can have the rest when we get back to your hotel room" she said straightening up his suit again

Randy looked surprised and yet excited "seriously?"

"But only if you're a good boy, now go kick some booty"

They kissed again and Randy left the locker room and walked down the hall with a grin plastered across his face, he had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night. He could not be any more wrong.

The night was drawing to a close and both Randy and Ali were in good moods and at every given change they would exchanged a tender kiss and maybe a little more. It was nearly time for Randy's big match defending his title once again, as Ali accompanied him to the tunnel as usual Ric came running up behind them and told them Ali could not go with him, they were both puzzled but agreed as Ric walked away Ali made sure the coast was clear and kissed Randy and squeezed his bum.

"See you later, good luck"

Randy smiled and walked to the ring alone. Ali walked down the hall humming to her self, she pushed open the door to find Paul and Ric in deep conversation, Dave sat at the far end of the room by himself looking quite shocked, she sat next to him. He was watching Randy in his match,

"Dave talks to me, what's wrong?"

Ali looked at Dave then at Randy and back again, the next thing she knew the bell had sounded and Randy was the winner

"That's our signal lets move" Paul said leading Evolution out the locker room and down the hall

"Dave what's going on?"

"Ali I'm so sorry…" he croaked

"What is it?" she asked

As Evolution walked down to the ring Ali was still clueless on what was going on, she ran to Randy and threw her arms around him, still unaware of what's about to happen. Dave raised him up onto his shoulders and Paul applauded him and gave him the thumbs up, until his smiling happy face turned to a frown and the thumbs up became a thumbs down and as quick as a flash Dave dropped Randy and the beating commenced. Ali stood there frozen she couldn't believe what was happening she wanted to scream "Stop It" but no words came out, tears swelled in her eyes and Dave put his arm around her, a sad glint in his eye even though he was smiling and laughing for the cameras, where as Paul and Ric were enjoying every moment. Paul grabbed Ali by the wrist and hissed in her ear "unless you want the same fate as your good buddy here I suggest you slap the taste out of his mouth"

"But Paul…"

"Do It Alicia!"

Ric and Dave held Randy up as Ali stood in front of him. Blood poured down his face the look of hurt I his eyes, he looked up at her with his wide puppy dog eyes she got up close into his face as if she was talking trash and whispered "I'm so sorry" and slapped him hard across the face and he fell to the matt. Paul picked him up and got him into position of the Pedigree, Ali couldn't watch and as soon as the slaughter ended Ali headed straight to the Diva locker room, where Stacy, Trish and Amy all sat watching and waiting. Ali walked through the door and burst into tears, the girls ran and all three of them hugged her at the same time.

"He's going to hate me" Ali said

"He might not, it wasn't your fault honey, you didn't know" Stacy said

"You didn't see the look in his eyes, he was heart broken."

"Paul had no right to threaten you like that" Trish said angrily "I have a right mind t go around there and give him a good slapping myself"

"Sweetie, all you can do is talk to him" Amy said her arm around her shoulder "Tell him you're sorry"

Ali nodded, "will you come with me Amy"

"Yeah course I will"

"We'll be here" Trish said giving Ali a hug

Randy leaned against the wall, his head pounding, his heart shattered, everything he had done for them and this is the thanks he got, a slight concussion, 15 stitches and a bruised eye. The locker room was now empty except for one bag, Randy's. He sat on the bench beside his bag his head held in his hands, what hurt him the most was not the cuts or bruises, but the fact that Ali was a apart of it, the fact that she lead him to believe that she loved him, that she played with his emotions. The door opened

"Randy?" Ali timid voice called, he looked up at her, his face was a mess "Oh Randy"

As she went to sit beside him, he moved to the opposite side of the locker room

"Randy I'm sorry; you have got to believe me that I didn't know what was going to happen"

"Get out" he croaked

"Randy Please…"

"I said get out" he said calmly but his voice braking up, the tears in his eyes were trickling down his cheek. He was hurt so badly he couldn't even look at her, she kissed her fingers and pressed them lightly on the nasty looking bruise on his back and hurried out the locker room and in to the waiting arms of Amy.


	20. Fresh Start

Randy lay on a sofa in his own personal locker room staring up at the ceiling, in less than an hour Raw was going to be filmed live, and his forehead still not fully healed after last weeks vicious attack. He slowly sat up and glanced down at his watch, it was strange not having the rest of his team mates getting ready around him, but he kind of liked the silence, for the first time since he began wrestling he was completely alone, he began to undress and prepare himself for tonight, when there was a knock at the door. Before Randy could say anything Dave had strode in and was standing right in front of him, Randy ignored him while he searched in his gym bag from his wrestling trunks.

"I know I'm the last person in the world you want to see right now, but I have a message for you from Paul." Randy still ignored him "Paul's giving you an ultimatum, you can either hand over your title to him or he'll take it." Randy snorted at the idea "Randy he means business, he is so mad he could tear your heart out and make you eat it,"

"_**Some one beat him to it"**_ he thought and sighed

"Think wisely Randy." Randy said nothing to Dave as he turned and left.

"How's Alicia?" he asked quietly looking up at Dave, the scar on his forehead caught Dave's eye, he felt a lump come to his throat.

"She's…" Dave wondered whether to tell him the truth, ever since last week she was a mess, she would not look Paul in the eye and said less than three syllables to any one. "She's been better man." As he turned to leave he said "Randy you can be mad at me all you like, but give Ali a brake, it wasn't her fault" Randy nodded and continued to dress as Dave left the locker room. Randy sat in his locker room alone; he glanced at his cell phone and wondered whether to make a call. He flicked through his phones address book the first name that he saw was Alicia's. He pressed the green call button it rang out twice before he hung up, he did not know what to say to her.

Meanwhile lying on a long black leather sofa curled up in to a ball Ali, lay as the other Diva's busied them self's around her, Trish gave her a big hug,

"Honey you need to forget him, come on, come out with us after the show,"

"I don't know" Alicia sighed as she sat up,

"Oh come on Ali, you've been moping around all week, If Randy won't talk to you that's his problem not yours, so don't beat your self up about it." Stacey told her "besides it's been ages since us four went out"

"I guess I could do with a night out" she smiled

"That's the spirit!" Trish said "you'll never know you might find someone" she added

"Yeah" Ali said sceptically remembering what happened last time she pick up a guy at a bar, she also remembered how Randy came to her rescued, she felt depressed again, she missed him a lot. There was a knock at the door and Ali answered it, Dave stood opposite her, he smiled as she stepped out the room and shut the door.

"You heard about Paul's little message?" he asked quietly and Ali nodded

"Dave I don't think I can face it, not after what we did"

"No worries, I understand" he smiled "How you feeling?"

"A little down, but it will pass" she smiled coyly "right?"

Dave's smile grew bigger and he nodded "It's just going to take some time, he'll come around"

"How is he?"

"He was a little quiet, but I can't say I blame him. We've apologized, it's just up to him now" Dave added "I got to run girl, Paul will wonder where I've got to, call you later" he gave her a huge hug and a light kiss on the forehead, she watched as he walked away before she walked back into the locker room where the girls were discussing there 'Cheer Ali Up Night Out.'

Randy sat backstage on a pile of crates as he watched the little TV monitor, Paul was standing in the centre of the ring rambling on about his destiny and whatever, Randy was not really paying attention, his head was somewhere else.

"Hey Orton where are you at?" Randy looked up to see the smiling face of Adam Copland he sat beside him "thought you could use a friend in these troubled time"

Randy smiled "Thanks man, appreciate it."

"So give me the skinny, what's going on with the Evolution monkeys?" Adam asked

"I don't no, Paul wants my title or some shit, not really paying attention"

"Where's that hot little red head that hangs around with them?" he asked

"Alicia? She right…" As Randy watched he noticed she wasn't there, "That's odd," he said "she's always there,"

"Man what I wouldn't give to have that" Adam smirked "Can you imagine, God I bet she is dynamite in bed, all them curves…"

"Yeah thanks for that" Randy said uncomfortably,

"Come on man, you worked with her, tell me, did you ever see her naked?"

"No!"

"Aw, that's a shame. Is she single?" Adam asked

"How should I know?" Randy snapped, even though Adam was a good friend of his, he wanted him to leave; talking about Ali in this way was not making him feel any better.

"Chill dude, I was just asking and since none of you guys want her…"

"Adam, just stop" Randy said finally "Just drop the Ali topic please" he looked mournfully at the ground

"Sorry man, I should have been more considerate,"

"Its ok," As Evolution music played Randy got to his feet took a long drink of the bottle of water Adam had in his hands and mournfully made his way to the ring, he glanced around hoping Ali was there but no luck. He climbed into the ring and was face to face with Paul. He extended his hands to take the belt off Orton; he paused for a while before handing the belt to Paul, he smiled as he took the belt in both hands but as he pulled Randy refused to let go, Paul tugged at the title but Randy didn't move. Randy still had a mouth full of water, he spat it in the face of Paul, he staggered around the ring blindly and Randy laughed, As Paul when to attack him Randy hit him with the title belt and bolted out the ring and through the crowd. Laughing he held the title above his head mockingly to Paul who was livid.

The girls were finally ready for there night out, Ali was now looking forward to a girls night out, they were all dressed up and looked very glamorous. The show had been over for about 45 minuets so the building was virtually empty. Trish and Stacy lead the way to the parking lot where the limo waited for them while Amy and Ai brought up the rear, they linked arms as they walked down the long hall way. They all said good night to the security guard at the parking lot doors and climbed into the waiting limo, just as Ali was about to climb in, Randy Orton walked out the doors to the parking lot laughing with a group of the male superstars, for a moment he glanced over at the limo and caught Ali's gaze, she looked stunning and he looked very handsome.

"Come on girl, ignore him" Amy said just loud enough so Randy could hear as she ushered Ali in the car and she followed, as the limo drove away Randy watched in silence as all the other male superstars cat called to the Diva's as they drove passed, he watched until the limo went out of sight,

"Come on Randy!" Adam called as the group of men walked the opposite way, he ran to catch up with the group as they headed out for a night on the town.


	21. Rebound Takedown

The bar was unusually crowded for a Monday night, the loud music played and the smell of cigarette smoke lingered in the air, Ali sat with Amy at the crowded bar, they had been sitting there since they arrived, mainly because Randy and his friends were down the other end of the bar along with Trish and Stacy, Ali watched him as he joked and flirted with a skinny blonde woman, she watched as she kissed his neck and his hands caressed down her back, she knocked back her third beer in 5 minuets

"Take it easy girl" Amy told her "I'm not carrying you home"

"Amy I don't feel like staying on, I'm going to call it a night"

"It's only midnight!" Amy said gob smacked "Just ignore him,"

"I can't, it's like he's doing it on purpose, see you tomorrow"

"Well if you're sure" Amy gave her a hug and went to join Trish and Stacy. As she turned to leave she knocked someone's drink out there hands and the bottle clattered to the floor "Oh god, I'm so sorry"

The man behind her said "no worries" as her wiped beer off his sleeves, he had short blond hair covering his forehead and gorgeous brown eyes and an accent which sounded familiar; Ali grabbed some napkins and helped wipe the alcohol off his shirt and off her own

"Let me get you another, I insist" Ali said

"Thanks" he smiled and Ali paid for another beer

"I'm Charlie" he said extending his hand

"Ali" she smiled and shook his hand "I'm really sorry, about your beer"

"Don't be, these things happen" he seemed a nice enough guy and she sat talking to him for a while as she bought another two drinks, Ail was starting to enjoy herself,

"So the guy says it was the hippo" Charlie laughed and so did Ali

"That's an awful joke" Ali said shaking her head and drinking her beer

"Made you laugh though" he said, when over his shoulder Ali saw Amy and Trish wandered there way over to her

"I though you were going?" Amy said

"I changed my mind. This is Charlie, and this is Amy and Trish" she said introducing them, Amy and Trish placed an order in at the bar form more drinks for the people who were sitting around there table

"Nice to meet you," Trish shook his hand,

"I can see why you are staying" Amy muttered to Ali "So where you from Charlie?"

"Manchester, England"

"Get Out!" Ali exclaimed "I thought I recognised your accent, I have relatives in Manchester"

"You're from England too? Small world" he laughed

"What do you do?" Amy asked as she was handed a tray of beer bottles

"Im a musician," he said drinking from his bottle

"Awesome," Trish said "what do you play?"

"Bit of everything really, Piano, guitar, bass, the bands trying to get a record deal at the moment"

"Cool, well I'll leave you crazy kids to it, see you in a bit Ali" she said, Ali and Charlie carried on talking as Amy and Trish walked away, they sat at the table with Stacy, Randy and a couple of his friends, who were laughing at Adam who was very drunk and trying to chat up any woman he could find.

"Hey Amy!" Randy called from across the table with the blond woman sitting on his lap "who's the guy with Ali?"

"Like you care?" Amy butted in, Trish glared at her

"His names Charlie," she said bubbly "he's a musician" she said dreamily and she, Trish and Stacy watched the couple as they laughed and talked,

"Really" he said coldly

"Looks like she's having a good time," Stacy said "Is she ok now?"

"She is better than she was earlier, no thanks to some one" Amy said directing the comment at Randy and Trish elbowed Amy hand in the ribs, but it made no difference he was not paying attention, he was to busy watching Ali and her new lover boy. Jealousy bubbled inside him as she placed her hand on his knee,

"Randy baby can we go soon, this place is dull" the woman on his lap said curling her hair around her finger

"In a minuet baby"

"Are you going to pay attention to m at all tonight?" she said

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been staring at that red head all night, your lucky im not the jealous type or something" she said in a high pitched squeak.

Randy watched as Amy and Charlie were now dancing in front of the juke box "huh, sorry what?"

"Forget it Randy Orton, don't bother calling me!" she got off his lap and stormed out the bar

"Crystal!" he called after her but she had all read left, he watched as Charlie was getting closer to Ali as they danced, she put her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist, he whispered something in her ear and she laughed and jokingly hit him on the shoulder.

"They make a sweet cute couple" Stacy said

"Young love" Trish sighed

But Randy was not having a grate night, as he watched Ali and Charlie dance he could tell there was something fishy about him, as he drank another beer her noticed a guy walk to the bath room but encouraged Charlie to follow him sure enough he left Ali and followed the other guy. Randy finished off his beer and headed for the bath room.

As Randy opened the door he could hear Charlie and his friend talking inside the cubicles.

"She'll be number 10 Jason, and you know what that means?" Charlie said

"I know man, but I want photographic proof that you slept with her otherwise no money"

"You will man no worries; just have the $100 by my room in the morning"

"What about the girl?"

"Who cares?" Charlie finished

Randy was furious, his face and knuckles were turning white, he waited until he left the stall, when Randy grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Charlie, the easy was is I let you go and you leave this bar, not a word to Ali or I can throw you out, your choice."

"You're Crazy" Charlie spluttered, his cheeks turning blue

"Just try me" he let him go and both he and Jason ran out the bathroom, Randy followed a few moments later Randy left the bathroom, he looked around to see that Charlie was not there but neither was Ali. He ran over to there table,

"Where did Ali go?"

"She left with Charlie like…" but before Trish could finish Randy bolted for the door and was out into the street, he just saw Ali walking with Charlie. Amy had followed him "What is your deal Orton!" she shouted, Charlie turned around to see Randy sprinting down the street towards them, they both tried to run down an ally way but it was a dead end. He grabbed him and threw him on the ground,

"Randy! What the hell are you doing?" Ali screamed

"Protecting you!" he said kicking him hard in the stomach and pinned him against the wall, "Tell Her! Tell her what she is part of!"

"Fuck You" Charlie spat in Randy's face and he slammed him hard against the wall "A Bet!" he croaked "You were part of a bet" Randy dropped him and he scampered off as he turned to look at Ail, she was crying, Randy wanted to hug her but Amy came running up behind her and did it for him.

"What the fuck have you done now Orton?" Amy shouted "Come on honey" and she lead her away.


	22. Words Hurt

The elevator doors pinged open into a lavish gold and red hallway, oak doors lined the walls with gold lettering fixed to them, the four girls silently walked out the elevator, Trish and Stacy were finding it hard to walk and were staggering down the hall following Amy and Ali, Amy linking Ali's arm, but she was staring at the ground watching her feet as she walked. She had not said a signal word since they left the bar, the whole cab ride and even in the elevator. She did not want to say anything, because all that would come out of her mouth is words that she would regret saying, she was so furious, all she could do is bite her tongue. They left her out side her hotel room door, said there goodnights and Ali entered her room and collapsed on the bed, her fists balled so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, she felt sick she was so angry. There was a knock at the door, Ali ignored it the first time but who ever they were, was persistent, the knocking got louder and faster, until Ali growled like an aggressive animal and stormed over to the door. She threw it open, and immediately shut it again, but a foot stepped over the threshold so the door would not slam. Randy pushed open the door and stepped into her room.

"What do you want?" she said aggressively

"I just want to talk to you" he said quite calmly

"Talk?" she laughed

"What's so funny?"

"I just find it really ironic that you want to talk now, after you've been avoiding me all week like the plague."

"I was trying to protect you,"

"Protect Me!... Are you freaking serious!" she exclaimed

"I was worried about you, next time I won't bother! I should have just left you guys to it, and then you will know how it feels to be used!" Randy spat, his temper now rising

"You are full of it Orton! You think your gods gift don't you? Flying on the scene thinking you're the hero. You're so self centred and egotistical you can't really see what's going on around you, who you're hurting."

"Im just looking out for number 1, since no one else will!"

Ali laughed "I would love t know what the hells going on in your little head Orton…"

"You want to know?" Randy interrupted "I'll tell you shall I?"

"Please, I'm dying to hear it!" Ali sat on her bed arms and legs crossed staring at Randy, who was now turning a shade of red.

"You have no idea what its like to be me. To have every guy in the locker room gunning for you, having to watch your back hoping you won't get jumped by your closest friends, again. To have the love of your life stab you in the back, oh wait I guess you do!

Ali fell silent and caressed the scar on her stomach, she scowled at Randy

"Anything for a cheap shot, huh Orton" she muttered "Because you're the relationship king aren't you? You haven't had a decent relationship since high school So don't you dare come to me about relationships!" She screamed, Randy was a little worried, he had never see Ali get this angry.

"You're a fine one to talk Alicia! The last three relationships attempts have all turned out super; you were nearly raped by two of them!" Ali fell silent again; she got up and stared out the window "You need to get a grip on reality sweet cheeks! Because I'm not going to be there next time to pick up the pieces, next time I should just let Ian or Charlie o what they wanted to, and maybe, just maybe you would be able to come down of your pink and fluffy cloud!"

Ali was silent, she continued to stair out the window, a tear rolled down here cheek "this place would be a lot better if I wasn't here"

"Yeah it would!" Randy shouted with out realizing,

"Get out Orton" she said calmly

"No I got some…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed, she made Randy jump, here cheeks were stained with mascara here eyes full of evil and hatred, Randy had never seen her like this and with no hesitation left the room slamming the door behind him.

Randy sat at his window, he stared into the distance, he knew he should not have said what he did, but he could not go back and apologize she needed time to cool. Randy sat at his window for hours not being able to sleep, thinking. He watched his future with Ali slowly slip through his fingers, he was so close and blew it, and now he may never get her back, not after tonight. He laid his forehead in his palms, for the first time in his whole life he felt completely alone.


	23. Too Little, Too Late

Randy couldn't sleep that night, he just replayed the argument over and over in his head, he continued to stare up at the ceiling like he had been doing for the past few hours as his moderately messy hotel room fill with the morning sunlight

Randy couldn't sleep that night, he just replayed the argument over and over in his head, he continued to stare up at the ceiling like he had been doing for the past few hours as his moderately messy hotel room fill with the morning sunlight. He rolled over and picked up the expensive watch that lay softly ticking on the table beside his bed, it was quarter to six, as he put the watch back down on the table he rolled over again and tried to sleep. Next thing he knew Dave burst into his room, waking Randy with a start and threw clothes at him.

"Get Dressed and come with me" he snapped

"What the hell! Get Out!" he yelled throwing the clothes back at him

"Randy, im not here to fight!" Dave yelled but he didn't sound angry, he was upset "Its Ali, she's gone"

"What?" Randy leapt out of bed "Gone where?"

Dave shrugged, "She's no where in the hotel, we were meant to do an autograph signing later but the boss called me to say she pulled out this morning, we've been trying to get in contact with her, but we can't find her"

Randy pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a smart shirt and at that moment Stacy burst through Randy's door,

"We got her, Amy's on the phone to her right now!"

Both Dave and Randy followed Stacy hurriedly down the hall towards Amy's hotel room, where Amy stood shadowed by Trish who looked very upset.

"Yeah there here… hold on a sec" Amy lowered the phone from here ear and handed it to Trish, she scowled at Randy and slapped im hard around the face.

"How dare you Orton! How Dare You!" Randy held his face in pain, she had left a perfect hand print on his cheek, Stacy pulled her away before she swung at him again, Randy stood there in shock as Amy glared at him "You had no right to say them things to her Orton! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What!" Trish yelled, her voice slightly crackly, as if she was fighting the urge to cry, Amy stopped screaming and they all stared at Trish, she glanced at ever one of them individually.

"Ok Hang on a sec" Trish lowered the phone from her ear and pushed a button on her cell "you're on speaker hun, tell everyone what you just told me"

"Who's there?" a voice crackled from the other end of the phone

"Me, Stace, Amy, Dave and Orton" Trish called

"Randy's there?"

"Yeah Ali, hi" Randy said still holding his cheek

"Go on girl, tell them. Tell them what you told me" Trish croakily

"Ok, well this isn't going to be easy for me but, I'm leaving. I don't know how long for…"

"I want to talk to her" Randy said "in private"

"I think you have done enough Orton!" Amy snapped

"No Amy its ok, let him talk"

She pressed a button and handed the phone to Randy still scowling at him, he took the phone and walked out the locker room shutting the door behind him

"Ali, what's going on, where are you?"

"You were right Randy, I'm pathetic and no good, and im leaving. Im at the airport now"

"Ali you can't go, I didn't mean what I said. Im sorry"

"It's to late Randy.

"Where you going?"

"London, Im spending a week there, the back home to see my mom"

"For how long?" Randy asked now panicking

"I really don't know, I got to go I'll see you around"

"ALI!" she hung up the phone, he stayed motionless in the same position for ages, his eyes closed tightly Randy leaned his head against the cold wall; he had never felt so down in his entire life, he punched the wall in anger, he let her get away. As if a light bulb switched on above his head, a plan came to him, he burst through the woman's door to see Stacy comforting a sobbing Trish, Dave pacing in circles and Amy still scowling,

"We go now Dave! Or we won't make it!"

"Go where?"

"The airport, she's leaving for London, we leave right now we could catch her, I'm not letting her get away!"

"What can we do?" Stacy asked

"Stay here, by the phone in case she calls or decides to come back"

"This is Crazy Orton!" Dave exclaimed

"Do you want Ali to go? I know I don't"

"Well you didn't seem to bothered last night when you upset her" Amy sneered

"That was a mistake, I was angry! I am not letting her leave with out her knowing the truth,"

"And what's that!" Amy asked and Randy fell silent

"The truth is, I love her, and im not letting her leave with out her knowing."


	24. When Your Gone

This is it folk, the final Chapter, i hope u have enjoyed reading it as i have enjoyed writing it X D... Tainted Love Chapter 24 entitaled When Your Gone  
would be grateful if you could leave feed back as to wether I should write a third, i do have plans for a third but what do you think?, i love getting feedback good or bad )

* * *

Randy burst through the airports automatic doors, closely followed by Dave, they were greeted by the airports arrival and departure timetable for today's flights, as the stared and studied the board the times and destinations for different flights continued to change and just as quickly change back, when a departure time for London England flashed up on the board.

"There Gate 10!" he yelled pointing at the board

"But there's another leaving at gate 18" Dave also stated as he watched the time change again,

"Which one do we go for?" Randy asked his heart racing

"Ok, you take 10 I'll go for 18," Dave said, and the pair of them sprinted off in different directions, Randy had to hurry as the plane would be departing in 30 minuets and Randy had no idea where to find it. He joined the end of the queue for the information desk; he bobbed on the spot impatiently constantly glancing at his watch, as he was called up he pounce on the desk.

"Hey, can you tell me id Alicia Kelly is boarding on the London flight leaving gate 10 soon"

The blond haired woman wearing a blue flight attendants uniform and way too much makeup shook her head, "Sorry sir I can't realise that information"

"Please, you don't understand if I let her get on this plane it will be the biggest mistake in the history of the world, so please"

The woman looked at him sympathetically and glanced to her left and right, and began to type away on the keyboard in front of her, after a while she looked up and nodded with a smile, "But you have to hurry, there boarding in 10 minuets"

"Thank You!" Randy said jumping across the desk and kissing her on the cheek, but before he could run off he turned back "where is gate 10?"

The lady smiled and pointed to her left, Randy thanked her again and ran towards the gate, and he was met with a ridiculously long line for the metal detector. He danced anxiously on the spot with the contents of his pockets in his hands, after quite a long time he finally got to the end of the queue and dropped the contents of his hands into a grey plastic tray and stepped under the arch and annoyingly it bleeped. A large black heavy set security guard got off his chair and stood towering over Randy,

"All metal items in the tray" he said in a broad Caribbean accent,

"Look man I'm not boarding I just…"

"All metal items" he tapped the tray, Randy rolled his eyes, and took off his watch, belt and completely emptied his pockets, he walked back through the arch and thankfully the alarm didn't not go off but unfortunately the little delay cost him 4 minuets, he now had even less time to get to the gate. He pushed his way through blustering crowds, jumping over luggage and dodging excited tourists running for his life trying to get to that gate, when a call over the P.A system sent a chill down his spine, "Flight 209 to London England arriving at gate 10 is ready for boarding"

"No!" Randy yelled and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the gate.

Ali lay across three plastic chairs in the terminal; she lay staring up at the glass ceiling watching the clouds float by, her head phones buried deeply into her ears entranced in her music, she watched at the crowds around her grow larger, she took her head phones out and got off the chairs and asked a gentleman with a very loud coloured floral shirt "excuse me sir, have they called flight 209 yet?"

"Just now" he said with a smiled

She thanked him and sat back down on the chairs waiting for the crowds to die down, out of the pink and blue back pack that sat at her feet she pulled out a crumpled photo. It was taken the night of Armageddon, the night all Evolution members won gold, there was the three guy, the three girls and Ali and Randy front and centre, he had his arm around her shoulder and she was resting her head on his shoulder, it was one of the best nights she had ever had. She stuffed it back into her jacket pocket and gathered up her belongings.

Randy had finally made it to gate 10 but it was so crowded he had no chance of finding her,

"Ali!" he called over the sea of people "Alicia!" and then a sight that he was preying for, a woman with bright red hair tied back in a pony tale slung a back pack over her shoulder and headed towards the gate, Randy pushed his way through the crowd to get to her, "Ali!" he called again

Ali turned around, she could have sworn she herd someone call her, she rummaged him her bag for her tickets and passport when she herd the voice called out her name again.

Randy pushed passed a man and knocked the bag out of his hand,

"Hey watch it!" he yelled

"Sorry!" Randy called back

"You will be buddy"

Ali looked up to see the commotion and was shocked to see Randy mere feet from her. They stared blankly at each other for a moment or two when Randy ran to her and threw his arms around her.

"I found you!" he laughed but she pushed him away with force and stormed off in the opposite direction. "Ali wait!" Randy chased after her "Look I know I screwed up, and I know you're mad, but you got to believe me, I didn't mean anything I said, Ali please slow down!" Ali stopped dead in her tracks; she turned to face Randy her eyes welling with tears

"You shouldn't have come Randy"

"But Ali please, I…"

"You told me I was a pathetic waste of space and wished I was dead"

"I never said that!" Randy said gob smacked

"Yeah well you didn't need to!" she said walking away again, tears starting to trickle down her cheek

"I'm sorry"

"It's too late for that"

"Ali wait, I love you!" Ali stopped and turned to look at him "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if I let you leave it will be the biggest mistake of my life. You are the most amazing person in the world, Ali you have to believe me I am so truly sorry." As Randy's voice began to crack with emotion "But I guess I've just wasted my time" as Randy turned to leave she grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her, she dropped her bag, threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately on the lips his warm body caressing hers, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. They finally broke apart and looked lovingly into each others eyes,

"I love you too Randy, but I'm still going" she said

Randy was taken aback "What? Why?"

"My moms expecting me"

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know really, a week, a month, a year maybe"

"A Year! I can't wait for you that long!"

Ali smiled and unclipped the catch of her trademark golden Phoenix necklace and wrapped it around Randy's neck, "I know it's not much but its just a little keep sake, to prove I'll be back"

"I'll ware it every day" he smiled

The finally boarding call for Ali's flight called over the P.A system and Ali gathered her stuff

"Don't go, I'll miss you" Randy pleaded

"I'll miss you too Randy, I'll be back before you know it, I promise" she kissed him one last time on the cheek, handed her ticket over to the steward "I'll want that necklace back you know" she smiled, blew him a kiss and waved good bye, as the stewards closed the doors, and she was gone. Randy sighed heavily and wiped away a tear, he walked to the large window and watched the last few passengers board the plane; he played with the gold Phoenix in between his finger tips.

"Randy" Dave called as he ran to him out of breath "did you find her?"

Randy stuffed the necklace into his shirt and pointed towards the plane, "yep and she's heading to London as we speak"

"Oh man, Randy I'm sorry"

"yeah"

The pair watched silently Dave rested his arm on Randy's shoulder as the large jumbo jet plane taxied down the run way and out of sight.

The End


End file.
